Gundam SEED Reversed
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Allya[OC]is a girl living on Earth. One day, she finds out she is engaged, and that she really is a Coordinator, or so they tell her. She meets her fiancé, Nicol Amarfi. Different perspective of Gundam SEED, before and during. Part 1.
1. Sealing Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Gundam SEED** Reversed** Part One: A Twisted Destiny 

Chapter 1 – Sealing Fate

Ally

"I'M HOME!" Ally yelled as she burst through the front door. She and Ty had just come back from a long time at the lake skipping rocks and climbing trees. She walked into the living room to find a group of people just staring at her.

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted something." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Ally, could you please go get the forms on the table in the kitchen and give them to me?" her mother asked her. She nodded and in a few minutes she was back with all the data in a small case.

Her mother handed it to a lady in a blue coat, with short silver hair. The woman walked up to Ally, and said, "So your name's Allya, am I right?"

Ally nodded politely. The woman handed her an envelope, when she looked inside she was shocked at the amount of money given to her.

"Umm...Why did you give me this? I don't really have a..." She was cut off when a man said:

"One day you will inherit your parent's wealth, but right now we want to let you invest it slowly."

Ally just nodded.

She had just turned 13 a few months ago. Ally had dark golden brown eyes, so dark many people thought they were just dark brown and dark brown hair that was just below her shoulders. She had tied a ribbon around it, making a low ponytail. Right now her ponytail was messy due to the wind blowing it around. Her school uniform which consisted of a gray mini-pleated skirt, and a white blouse with gray and red on the ends of the sleeves, and a gray collar with a red bow. Ally smoothed out her skirt before she sat down.

Ally pretended to listen to the conversation, but was really thinking of her latest story, when, "So do you already know that you're a Coordinator?"

" A Coordinator?"

"You didn't tell her?" the man who spoken to her asked her father.

He was the one called Siegel Clyne. Ally had heard the name mentioned during the conversation.

" 'Fraid not." was Ally's father's reply.

"Wait a minute," Ally interrupted, "That means I have special abilities?"

" We'll explain another time." Her father looked at her sternly.

Later

After the people all left, Ally headed upstairs, when her parents stopped her. There was still one person left, named Yuri Amarfi, who was with his wife.

"Ally, there's something we would like to tell you," father told her.

"We have been discussing this with Mr. and Mrs. Amarfi for quite a while now and we've decided that..."

"That what?" Ally rudely interrupted.

"That you're now officially engaged with their son, Nicol Amarfi. We had the papers signed just two weeks ago."

"And we're moving to the PLANTs in a week or so, so it would be best if you started to pack up now." Ally's father added.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

" Nope. He's a very nice boy."

Ally turned and ran up the stairs and into her room without another word. She cried softly into her pillow so they wouldn't hear her. Silently, she thought; _It's not fair! I've just turned into a teen, and I am engaged? Doing things behind my back like always! Are there any other things, secrets or stuff that you've hidden away from me! And what about who **I** like?_

"Oh my. She seems upset. Does she already have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Amarfi said.

" If she does, you know it would have to end here and now." Yuri Amarfi informed them.

"Don't worry she'll just have to accept it." Ally's father said.

" Well, as far as we know, she has no boyfriend." Ally's mother said to him. _Except maybe that boy, Ty, she is with him nearly every day._

Meanwhile, Ally was still silently crying into her pillow.

1 HOUR LATER

_I hope this Nicol guy is as nice as they say..._ she thought, calming down and drifting off to sleep.

Nicol

Nicol was sitting at his piano, thinking of what his parents had told him.

(Flashback)

"Nicol! Could you come over here for a minute? Your father and I need to tell you something." his mother called to him from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and sat across his parents. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"You probably already heard of the new Council member, Eileen Canaver, and, well we've been talking with her and her husband, and since your mother and I happen to be old friends with her, we've decided that..."

Nicol cut his father off -"...That what?" he said.

"...That you're engaged with one of the newcomers' daughter, Allya Canaver Shincaro."

"Don't worry, she's a fine girl from what we've heard, and she's a little bit younger, I think by a year. Her father is a part of high ZAFT authorities too."

Nicol walked out of the room lost deep in thought. "I wonder..."

(End flashback)

Nicol heard his mother and father at the front door.

_Back already?_ He thought.

Nicol stood up and went to greet them. " Welcome back. I didn't know you would be so early."

"Allya will be here by the end of the week." Nicol's father called to him.

_I don't wanna get married, or engaged, I'm just fourteen._ Nicol told himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

I want to say that me and my friend are the authoresses of this story. If you have any suggestions, please review! I hope you like this story.


	2. Fighting Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Gundam SEED** Reversed**

Chapter 2 – Fighting Farewell 

Ally

Ally yawned. In a week, they would be leaving for the PLANTs, and she had already told all her friends. All she needed to do now was to finish packing, and then help her cousin Ana pack her things.

_And, I've got to go tell Ty. I wonder how he'll take the news?_

Ally got up and put her black shorts with a wide white stripe on the edge on, they would be comfier for the job of packing. She grabbed the magenta tank top from her closet and pulled it over her head. She headed to the washroom.

A few HOURS later

The doorbell rings.

" I'll get it!" Ally yelled.

"Hey."

" Ty? Oh, uh, hey."

" Are you packing? Where are you going? On a trip?" Ty looked at the box of clothes in her hands.

" Uh, you could say that." Ally hid the box behind her back.

" Well, I was wondering if you're not busy we coul…"

" I know, let's go to… the park!" Ally fumbled for words.

"Uh, sure."

"Mom, I'm going out!"

" Be back in two hours, Ally!" her mother yelled from her room.

Outside the House

"So, what's up with you? You're acting kind of weird… well, weirder than usual." Ty looked at Ally.

" You think I'm weird?"

" Yeah, that's what I like about you."

" Oh. Well, nothing much. I'm still the same old weirdo me." Ally looked at the sky. " Hey, Ty look, isn't that a seagull?"

" Yeah. So what?" Ty was confused. " Oh, yeah. It is kind of early for them to be here, isn't it?"

" Yup."

" You know, the other day I was reading about birds, and how that in the past, because it was colder up north, the birds would go south for many months. They would come back wh…" Ty was cut off by shouting.

" Hey Ally! Over HERE!" a girl was waving at them from across the park.

" Hey, it's Kaylee and Mel! Let's go, I want to tell her something, okay?"

" Sure." Ty sounded a little disappointed.

" Hey Kaylee!" Ally called out.

" Hey, Aly, I thought you'd be busy packing? Aren't you leaving in a week? Oh, and do you know who's buying your house?"

" Buying your house? What does that mean?" Ty looked at Kaylee, than at Ally, confused.

" Didn't you know she's moving to the PLANTs?" Mel looked at Ty.

" No I didn't. Apparently I don't count when it comes to being a friend of Ally's." Ty's voice was cold. " I've got to go." And with that, Ty started walking away.

" I'm sorry Ally, I thought you told him..." Kaylee was embarrassed.

" It's not your fault. Well, I've got some apologizing to do. I'll call you later."

" Good luck!" the girls called out together.

" Ty, wait!"

Ally ran after him, and grabbed Ty's arm.

" I said... Wait." Ally caught her breath.

" Why should I wait for some stranger?"

" Why are you acting like this? I was planning on telling you!"

" But you didn't and apparently you've told all your other friends. I thought at least I was a friend to you, Ally." Ty shook Ally's hand off and kept walking.

" Ty… I'm sorry, I meant to tel…" Ally was cut off.

" But you didn't. Just leave me alone." Ty said coldly.

Ally was surprised. Ty had never been so rude to her, and she had never seen him so angry, and she had never dreamed that if he ever got mad, it would be at her.

She watched him leave, and then walked towards the lake. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she felt sad. She walked to the edge of the cliff, and sat on a rock, watching the sun setting over the lake, turning the blue lake orange.

I never even got the chance to tell him. She remembers the time she first met Ty.

Flashback

She was running through the halls, crying, when she bumped into someone, and dropped all her books. She leaned over to pick up her books, and the boy helped her pick up the books. After they finished, she looked at the boy. He was unfamiliar to her, but looked pretty cute with floppy dark blond hair falling over his forehead, his dark brown eyes looking at her.

End Flashback

"Hey Ally." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ally turned, and saw Kai standing there, his brown locks swaying with the breeze.

" Oh, hey." Ally blushed.

Kai sat down beside her and locked his blue eyes on her.

" Haven't seen you around that much lately. I got something for you." Kai showed the rectangular wrapped gift in his hand. "You've been hanging with that loser a lot though, huh?"

" Ty is not a loser, he's my friend."

" Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that he's a loser. Anyway, I don't want to talk about him. I know the last time we saw each other wasn't that great, but we can make up, right? I mean, we've been best friends forever, so it doesn't have to be stopped 'cause of a tiny thing like a note, right?" Kai looked at Ally hopefully.

" Whatever, you know I'm really not in the mood to discuss this."

" Well, we've got to face it sometime, so why not sooner than later?"

" Later would work better than sooner for me."

" Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know when the next time I'm gonna see you, so its gonna be sooner. Well, I guess I should start with an apology. I know it was mean of me to blow you off like that, but everything in the note was wrong. We've been best friends since we were two. I don't like Tavvie, I never have. She's an idiot."

" No, she can be nice, but she just chooses not to most of the time. I remember I was running once, and she was slow, and always at the back. But in my joy of being in the top ten for half the race, I wasn't careful, and I tripped over a tree root. I went flying. Everyone wanted to win, so they ignored me. But then, a few minutes later, Tavvie, and she helped me up, and walked with me for the rest of the race. If that's not nice, I don't know what is."

" Yeah, that's off topic. I guess you think it's nice, but she was gonna lose anyway. Well, here, I got something for you."

Kai looked at Ally. She was frowning, and staring at her shoes. Then she turned her face to the sunset. Her expression softened as she took in the beauty of it. He placed his gift on the rock beside her.

" I hope sunsets are this beautiful on the PLANTs." She said softly to herself. Then she realized Kai was still beside her and her hand flew to her mouth.

" What?" What did you just say?" Kai grabbed Ally's shoulders and shook her. " Are you saying you're going to the PLANTs? That's no place any decent Natural should be… Wait, does this mean that you're a…?" Kai stared at Ally, his eyes glaring at hers. " Answer me! Are you a Coordinator?"

Ally didn't say anything, but instead stared at her shoes. She couldn't bear telling Kai she was a Coordinator, not that. He would never understand.

" Ally…" Kai's voice was low and dangerous.

" So what if I am?" Ally mustered the courage, and stared at Kai defiantly. She expected him to be angry, but his expression was blank. Surprised, he just sat there. Ally shook his hands off her shoulders and stood up. She couldn't stand his expression.

" Before you ask why I never told you, I only found out yesterday. And one more thing," Ally turned her head to look at him. " I'm engaged, to a Coordinator, so that's another reason why I'm going there. I'm gonna meet him in the PLANTs. But don't worry, I know I'm not going to like him. Our parents arranged it. Who knows, he might not like me either. Well," Ally's expression softened as she said quietly, " See you around."

Kai shoved the gift into her hand.

Ally left, tears trickling down her cheeks. She and Kai had been friends since they were two. They had built a sandcastle together, and ever since that, they had been great friends. Kai was a great athlete, and played football and hockey extremely well. He was an average student, not dumb like most of his jock friends, and was quite nice. Also, he was handsome, with straight brown locks and sea blue eyes. He was much chased after in school, so many girls had a crush on him. All of this Ally knew. She knew how protective he was of her as well, and never knew why, until one day, a few days after her thirteenth birthday (which he didn't attend because he caught a cold).

Flashback

He met her at the lake, her sitting in the sand, making a sand hill. He sat down beside her, and started to help her build the hill. After a few minutes, he told her he was sorry he wasn't able to come to her party, but he had a present for her. Ally was surprised, and looked at him curiously. Kai leaned in close to her, and wrapped his arm around her back. Then he pulled her towards him and hugged her. He leaned back, and smiled at her. He saw her blushing furiously, her eyes on the half-smashed sand hill. Kai looked at the hill and laughed, then leaned in close to her and said;

" You're so weird. But you're still my best friend, but all you can think about right now is the hill."

Ally blushed further, and whispered, " I don't know what to say."

Two hours later

The sun was setting, Ally noticed as she saw Kai sleeping on the sand, tired. _ He has had a hard day. He had to go to practice, and he's not all better. He looks so cute. I know I don't like him, though, do I? I might. I mean, he's nice and everything, but… oh well, I guess it's nothing to worry about. _

End Flashback

Ally opened the door, and tired, went to her room. She grabbed her mP (music Player) and put the RD (Revolving Disc, kinda like a CD) Ty had made off his computer a few months ago. It contained many of her favourite songs. There were 49 in all, all for different moods. She played _wind_, by Akeboshi, for it was a sad song, and at the moment she thought it would be best.

She looked at the gift still in her hand. She unwrapped it. It was a C-phone (Communication Phone).

Later that Week

Ally got up. She wasn't in a great mood. Packing was not a fun job. She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of black capris. Then she grabbed a light blue top with a star in the middle, and slid it on. She yawned, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got to the bathroom, she found it was already compromised. She knocked on the door. (She shares a bathroom with Ana)

" Ana, can I come in? I need to brush my teeth."

" Okie." Came Ana's muffled reply.

Ally the button to open the door and saw Ana at her sink, brushing her teeth. She was making a huge mess.

" Ana, close your toothpaste, or it might squirt all over the place."

" You aren't my mommy."

" No, but I'm your cousin, and right now you're my adopted sister as well, so you might as well listen to me."

Ana grumbled, but closed the cap. She reached for her face cloth, and drowned it in water.

Ally groaned, and grabbed her toothbrush.

Ten minutes later

"Ally, Ana, breakfast is ready." Eileen called upstairs to the girls.

" Ally, I'll race you!" Ana was ready at the stairs.

" Alright." Ally positioned herself at the stairs.

" Ready, steady, GO, GO, GO!" Ana hollered as she raced down the stairs.

Two hours after breakfast

Ally was in her room packing the last of her things when the doorbell rang.

" I'm getting it! I'm getting it!" Ana yelled.

Ally could hear her running to the door and chuckled to herself.

The door opened, and Ally heard muffled voices.

Then;

" Ally, your boyfriend wants to see you!" Ana hollered.

Ally heard someone say 'shush!', as she walked down the stairs, she wondered who was at the door. As she rounded the bend in the stairs, she glimpsed blonde hair.

" Ty!" she gasped. _ Oh no, not him! _

" Uh, hi Ty."

" Hey." Ty looked uncomfortable. " Can we talk?"

Ana stared at him. " I heard those words mean you are going to break up. Are you breaking up with my sister?"

Ty looked surprised, and smiled, and said, " No, don't worry about that." Then he gestured to Ally for her to go outside.

" Ana, can you tell mom I'll be outside for a bit?" Ally bent down to Ana.

" Okay, but only if you don't break up with Ty. I heard Kaylee say she thinks you two make a cute couple." Ana looked at Ally.

Ally blushed, but told Ana;

" Just go tell mom, okay? I'll give you a gummy when I get back."

" Okay!"

Ty and Ally walked out the door, and closed it, just as a loud yell from Ana saying;

" Mom, Ally's out with Ty!" rang through the house.

The two of them walked through the park. They stopped at a tree. Ty went over and sat down, pulling Ally down as well.

" Ally, I need to tell you something. I'm awfully sorry I ran off that day, but I guess it was hard. I thought I was one of your best friends, and it just hurt me to know you didn't care enough to tell me you were leaving."

" It's okay. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might not like me if you found out I was a Coordinator."

" It doesn't matter. You're still a human being, and that's all that counts. Not the way you were born, or where you originated from, just you. And if there's one thing I know for sure about you, it's that… I like you a lot. I have something to give you." Ty took out a necklace. It had a pendant at the end, and as she looked at it, she saw it was two dolphins, touching tails, at one end, and kissing at the other. It was all silver, and the dolphins formed a heart shape.

" Ty…it's so pretty. But… why are you giving this to me?" Ally looked at him, confusion on her face.

" I… wanted to tell you… I just don't want you to forget me." Ty turned bright red.

Ally blushed as well, but smiled.

" Thanks, Ty, this means a lot." Ally daintily picked up the pendant, and put it on.

They sat there for about an hour, admiring the beautiful morning sky. It was near noon, but the sky still had a few splashes of pink.

Finally, Ally said;

" Ty, I've got to go back now. Don't worry, I'll visit sometime. Maybe you can come too?"

" Sure, I'll try. Can you call me? When you get there I mean?"

" No prob. Well, see you soon." All leaned over and hugged him.

Ally smiled, and got up. She pulled Ty to his feet, and grinned. When they reached her house, Ty gulped, and whispered;

" We'll meet again. I know we will." Then he smiled and left.

" Bye." That was all Ally managed to say. Ty waved his hand, then turned, and walked off.

Ally turned to open the door.

Ty

I just hope we'll meet again. I want to see her again. But I'll wait for her. Will she wait for me? I wonder if she really is engaged? That's what I heard Mel telling Arin, at least.

Nicol

I wonder when she'll get here? I bet she's mean, or one of those girls who wear those short clothes. The kind of girl Ken likes. But he likes nearly every girl, so that doesn't count. I wonder why mother and father approved anyway. I thought they wanted me to find my own wife. I guess since most of the Council Member's kids are usually engaged, mother and father and the Shincaros or Canvers or whatever wanted to follow suit. Well, she's coming tomorrow. I can't believe father's making me go meet them. There will be a party later anyway. Nicol sighed, and grabbed some sheets from a desk. This was his latest piece of music. He wanted to finish it, but he knew it was already late, and he would need to get up early, so he looked over the sheets quickly before he turned out his light. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

Well, here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it. I have actually finished ten chapters of this story, a bit of the 11th, and they are not up because I want to finish editing. You may find this story on another website, on xanga. Do not be alarmed, it is my story still, we just like to post them. Even though we have not finished the story, we know what happens, and have ideas for a sequel. Also, every chapter is not a phase like in the show. Just a memo! Please review!


	3. Meeting Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 3 – Meeting Destiny 

Ally

" Wake up, Ally, it's already six and the shuttle leaves at seven." Her mother shook her gently.

Her mother left to let Ally get changed.

" Stupid PLANTs, stupid engagement, idiotic parents." Ally grumbled as she staggered out of bed.

1 hour later

Ally was boarding the ship that would take all of them to the PLANTS, and Ally was complaining that she didn't want to go, and didn't fell like going to a welcome party.

"I know I'm not gonna like that place."

"At least give it a chance, you never know." Her mother said.

"I might, but I still know I am not going to like it."

"You'll probably change your mind when you meet your fiancé too. He's very handsome."

Ally made a face. " I thought it was what was inside that counts."

"Even if you don't like anything, I'd still like you to meet everyone during the party."

"I won't if you make me wear a dress."

" It's not that bad. At least wear a that pink skirt and one of those tops I just bought you."

"HEY Ally!" her cousin Kiyo yelled in her ear. "Excited to go meet your fiancé?"

"No, what I'm excited about is the day I die."

"Awww...c'mon don't feel that way."

"I can if I want."

"Hmm...Okay then if you insist. Then I can't wait to go to your funeral too!"

" Shut up, Kiyo."

Later

"YO ALLY! GET UP ALREADY! WE'RE HERE!" Kiyo shouted into her ear.

"I'm up now and also deaf!" Ally got off her seat and went to find the rest of her family.

"Hey mom! So, where we gonna li-" Ally was cut off by her mother.

"We'll all be staying in Oakland's neighborhood, Ally. Please, at least try to look like you're excited."

At The House

"Whoa, this house is bigger than any I've ever seen on Earth! If we have such a big campus, can I get a pet? You've promised me for so long!" Ally said out loud.

"Maybe when we're settled in, Ally. Let's just start unpacking."

" Alright."

3 hours later

Ally and her cousins were playing Hide and Seek in the backyard while everyone was trying to settle in their houses. Ally was sitting at the top of the Sakura tree, hiding behind the blossoms so no one could see her.

"BOO!" Kaine, said, his head popping out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAHH!" Ally screamed as she fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes and prepared for the fall, but all of a sudden, two sturdy arms caught her, around her back and under her knee.

"Are you alright?" a boy's voice asked her.

Ally opened her eyes and saw a face with green hair blowing in the wind holding her. His brown eyes, filled with concern, looked at her softly.

Nicol

" For someone who fell out of a tree, yeah, I'm pretty good." The girl in his arms grinned at him.

" Oh, so does this happen a lot, or am I just lucky to have come on time to catch you?" Something forced him to say it.

Flashback

"Why did I have to come here?" Nicol mumbled as he was walking around the Canaver Estate.

His father had made him come here to meet the newcomers. Every one else from the council had come to either help or just to meet the Shincaros-Canavers, since they were now part of a major ZAFT Council.

End Flashback

A girl had fallen out of a Sakura tree, but was lucky enough Nicol was there and caught her before she reached the bottom.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

" For someone who fell out of a tree, yeah, I'm pretty good." The girl grinned.

She was really pretty. She had dark brown hair and orange- brown eyes that sparkled in the sun's light. She had on a pink miniskirt that was a few inches higher than her knees, and a flowy magenta top.

" Oh, so does this happen a lot, or am I just lucky to have come on time to catch you?" Nicol looked at the girl's face.

" Nah, usually my cat instincts kick in before I hit the ground and I'll just scamper up the tree again." The girl laughed loudly, and made an echo around the large home.

"Oh, okay."

"Umm...excuse me, but you can put me down now." She said, noticing Nicol still held her in his arms.

"Oh...sorry about that." Nicol blushed. He was about to put her down when a bright flash appeared from out of nowhere.

"HAHAHAHAH! Awww...isn't this picture cute, Allya!" Nicol looked at the girl who was still in his arms.

_'That's her! Wow...she's kinda cute. Wait, that doesn't matter anyway_. Nicol thought to himself.

"KIYO! Show anyone that picture and it'll be your funeral we're going to!" Allya yelled at the girl who had taken the picture.

"Well too bad! Cause I'm gonna show everyone!" Kiyo yelped before she ran off showing the picture to everyone who wasn't busy.

"Damn it. Well, I've got to go." Allya said, clenching her fists tightly.

"Wait, what's your name?" Nicol felt dumb asking.

" Call me Ally."

" Umm, well mine's Nicol."

"Well it was nice meeting you Nicol, I hope we can talk later!" She ran off in the direction Kiyo had gone to get the picture back. " Come back here, Kiyo!"

"Hey Nicol! Who was that cute girl you were with?" Ken asked running towards Nicol along with Shane and Koji not far behind.

"Oh, her? I think she was my fiancée."

"You're engaged? So you're like me?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, my parents and her parents arranged it."

Ally

"Come back here Kiyo!" Ally yelled through clenched teeth.

There were comments like, "Awww that's so sweet!" and, "What a cute way for them to meet!" and, " They make such a cute couple!"

Giggles were heard and lot's of people were saying things like, "They're gonna become the PLANTS hottest couple."

"KIYO! Show one more person and I'll kill you!" Ally shouted as she ran up to Kiyo and snatched the picture from her (it was an instant-develop camera). Ally's face turned red from embarrassment. Ally was about to rip up the picture, when her mother grabbed it, and told her;

" Don't rip it up." Then she handed it to Kiyo, who stuck her tongue out at Ally.

1 week later, The Party

Ally's mom was helping her, no, commanding her to pick an outfit for the party.

"Do I have to go? Can't I stay in my room?" Ally complained.

"Yes, you have to go. Oh! How about you wear this?" Ally's mom held up a frilly blue and white dress.

"Hey, I can pick for myself, and besides, I'll look like a china doll if I wear that!"

Ally finally decided to wear a black miniskirt with a thin pink stripe on each side. She grabbed a blue top with colourful flowers on it that sparkled. The sleeves were really cool, and she liked the top a lot. She took out a sash made of the shimmering green material and tied it around her hair.

" That's a lot better." Ally grinned at her mom.

" Now, do you want to put your hair in a ponytail as usual or something else? And do you want to put some make-up on?" Ally's mom asked.

"I'll just put my hair in a bun, and you never let me wear make-up before, so why now?"

" Well, it's a special occasion."

" Nah, I don't really like make-up, I just wanted to ask."

"Suit yourself. But at least put on some chapstick, your lips are badly chapped." Ally's mom advised as she left Ally's room.

Ally's room was quite large. Being an only child, with only her little cousin that she considered a sister, she had got to choose any of the four rooms. Ally hadn't chosen the largest one, but the one with the view of the man-made waterfall. The falls were pretty, and all, like the rest of what she had seen of the PLANTs, but Ally thought there was no place quite like Earth. Ally tucked a Sakura blossom behind her ear and got out her Sketchbook to draw. She turned on one of her favourite RDs (like a CD, stands for Revolving Disc), one that Ty had given her, and hummed as she drew.

Downstairs

"Oh, it's very nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Amarfi! It's also very nice to see you too, Nicol" Ms. Canaver greeted them at the front door.

Ally

"ALLY! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE?" Her mother interrupted Ally's drawing. Ally quickly finished the sketch and ran down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Ally asked as she finally reached the living room.

"I'd like you to meet Nicol, although, I guess you've already met him." Ally's mom exchanged a grin with the Amarfi's. "Kiyo showed you the picture, didn't she?" Ally's mother said to Mrs. Amarfi, who smiled.

"Ugh..." Ally looked disgusted.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you to get to know each other better." Mrs. Amarfi said and everyone left.

" You look nice." Nicol blushed.

" Oh, thanks, so do you." Ally looked at him.

Nicol was wearing a white shirt with a black collar, and black cuffs. He had black pants on. He looked really sharp, and, Ally admitted to herself, quite cute.

" Oh, and I wanted to tell you thanks for catching me the other day." Ally blushed.

" Oh, no problem. Just there at the right time and place, I guess."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"So. Do you like the PLANTS so far?" Nicol couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Kinda. It's fun here, but I miss Earth. The PLANTs are pretty and all, but Earth was natural."

"I see..." Nicol was at loss for words.

BEEP BEEP

"Ally! It's for you!" Mrs. Shincaro said.

" S'cuse me. Be back in a sec." Ally told Nicol.

Ally ran to the communicator. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally!"

" Kaylee!"

"Hi! So how are the PLANTS?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Oh my gosh! You look so nice! Are you going to a party or something?"

"The party's at my house and I've been forced to wear this…why can't I be on Earth, Kay?"

"Your house looks nice from what I can see."

"Yea, but it's not that gre-"

"What do you mean! You are SOOOOOO LUCKY!"

"Whatever..."

"Did you meet your fiancé yet?"

"Yeah, and he's here."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. Wait a minute." Ally ran to get Nicol and made him say hi to Kaylee.

"OMG Ally! You are so lucky! He is so cute, and he dresses so nice!" Kaylee told Ally after Nicol left.

"Uh...thanks." Ally replied. _I think._

1 hour later

Guests were arriving by the dozens. When no one was looking Ally ran off to her room.

She grabbed her notebook and hid it under her pillow. She was in the middle of shoving her notebooks in boxes when there was a tap on the door.

" Yeah?" Ally expected it to be her mom telling her to come down.

" Ally, can I come in?" It was Nicol.

" Oh, Nicol." Ally hid her notebooks behind her back. " How'd you know I was here?"

" Your mom told me I'd find you in your room, and since you said you like seeing landscapes, I thought the room that was facing the waterfall might be yours."

" Well, you're right. So did you just come to see my room?"

Nicol blushed, but managed to say;

" No, I want you to meet my friends. Can you come down now?

" Sure."

Downstairs

Ally and Nicol walked down to the hall and into the room where the party was being held. "Ally, I'd like you to meet some of my friends."

" This is Koji (short Black hair, blue-green eyes), Ken (spiky Blonde hair, gray eyes), and Shane (navy-blue hair with a light blue streak, went past his chin, and his dark blue eyes looked at Ally) I've known them since the first grade. And this is Skye (long, straight purple hair, purple eyes), and her little robotic pup that Koji made her."

" It's really cute." Ally told Skye, and then the puppy jumped into Ally's hand, and said;

"Robo cute, Robo very cute." Ally laughed, as the rest of them smiled at each other.

Ally noticed Ken looking at her. " Hey, what are you looking at?" Ally looked at him.

" Nothing much. Just your…" Ken left his sentence hanging as his eyes dropped from Ally's face to her chest.

" KEN!" Skye scolded, as Ally looked confused, but as she realized, she blushed, and gave Ken a dirty look, as he laughed. Shane looked at Ally from the corner of his eye.

" I'll see you guys later, I've got to do something." Ally smiled, and tried to make her escape, but Nicol blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you have to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm just going upstairs." Ally was trying not to look too anxious.

" Why? Weren't you just up there?" Shane spoke for the first time.

" Yeah, but I've got to do something…"

" You guys, Leave her alone. Girls have reasons to be alone some guys just can't understand." Skye looked pointedly at Shane, Ken, and Koji.

" Yeah, sure." Ken rolled his eyes. " Are you going to the bathroom?"

" No, I'm going to my room. I don't need to…" Ally started and then stopped.

"Ally!"

"What is it, mom?" Ally asked, a little annoyed.

"Come over here please."

Ally walked over.

"Ally, I'd like you to show everyone some of your pictures or read a story you wrote."

"I'm not even prepared, and I hate public speaking, especially to people I don't even know." Ally replied, getting even more annoyed by the minute.

"Just go up and get some of your pictures, then."

"Fine."

Ally ran upstairs and got three sketchbooks with her finished work in there and brought it down.

"

Ally's mother got on the mini- stage and yelled into the microphone, "I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Allya. She has quite a talent for drawing, and these are some of her sketchbooks. Please come up and see them."

People started crowding up and looking at the books, and Ally shut her eyes. _Great, the last thing I want is people to touch all over my notebook, and ruin them, especially since I don't even know most of them._

Then Ally's dad went to the microphone and said;

"I'd like to dedicate this first dance to my daughter and…" Nicol's father went up to the microphone and said " … And my son…" and then the both of them said together "...Allya Shincaro and Nicol Amarfi! Let's all congratulate the newly engaged couple! "

_'Oh no!'_ Ally thought.

Ken nudged Ally and Nicol in the ribs, "Hey, isn't that your cue?"

Nicol dragged Ally to the middle of the room. Nicol placed his hands on her hips and Ally grudgingly placed her hands on his shoulders. Ally glared at her father, which made him and Mr. Amarfi grin. Soon more couples came and danced too. Koji and Skye were dancing together, while Ken chased girls around, and Shane stood off to the side, with a bunch of girls surrounding him, begging for a dance, while he looked bored.

After the dance, a girl, who was dressed in a tight and short pink and purple dress, walked over to Ally and the others.

"Hey Nicol! Why are you, like, engaged with a girl like her, I mean she totally isn't even pretty." The girl flicked her hair and smiled seductively at Nicol.

Nicol looked annoyed, but didn't say anything, and looked at Ally, who was red with fury.

" Oh, shut up Alexis." Shane glared at the girl, as she continued staring at Nicol.

Ken grinned, and then threw the cake he was holding in Alexis' face.

Alexis ran off to her little group of friends, crying.

"Hahahahah! Someone's gotta do that more often." Shane said.

All of them burst out laughing.

"You better watch out for Alexis. She and her little group will do everything in their power to get what they want." Koji advised Ally. "I wonder why she was even invited."

"Looks like you've got some competition Ally. Alexis has had a crush on Nicol here for an eternity, and for reasons unknown." Ken warned.

"I absolutely hate her though. Don't worry, I'd never like her." Nicol said.

"Me neither." Ally said with a frown.

Later

Everyone was going home. "Well, see you soon Ally." Nicol said. Then he blushed slightly and hugged her, making Ally blush.

Ally then ran up to her room, took a shower, and then brushed her teeth and laid back on her bed thinking about today.

Nicol

Nicol finished taking a shower, and plopped on to his bed. _Today was a lot of fun._

He thought as he fell asleep. _Maybe being engaged isn't all that bad._

**Author's Notes**

Hope you liked the story so far. Please review.


	4. Dark Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters (but I did make up this story, and Allya Canaver Shincaro is my original character!)

Chapter 4 – Dark Days

Ally

Ally skipped through the halls joyfully. Her parents had just gone on a trip to visit all the PLANTs. It had been a few good days of fun. Tonight, Nicol was to come over. He would stay for all the two weeks her parents were gone for. Now, she was at her school. She wanted to find Nicol. She crashed into someone.

Ally rubbed her head. She looked up, and saw a girl who looked around Ally's age. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and was blushing. She wore her uniform, which consisted of the pleated gray skirt and the top that was a sort of formal top that buttoned all the way up, and was black. Most girls chose to wear their own skirts, which was not forbidden, but was not always accepted. Ally wore her uniform top with a sleeved shirt underneath, like most, because the arms were short. She wore a blue-sleeved today, and had a pink ruffled skirt underneath.

The girl blushed, and started to pick up her books. Ally easily scooped hers up, and then started helping the girl. They both stood up, and Ally handed the girl her books. Ally stuck out her hand.

" Sorry 'bout that. My name's Ally by the way."

The girl shook her hand, and whispered. " My name is Mayann." Then she walked off.

Ally shrugged, and walked away too. She had math next, and it was a joint class. She hated math, but her mother often said it was her best subject. She walked in. Since it was her first day, she got to choose a seat. (the seats are in pairs.) Nearly every seat was taken, mostly by one person, but Ally didn't want to share a seat with a stranger. Then she saw Nicol. He waved to her.

"Why are you in this class?" Ally asked.

"It's a free class, open to all grades. And, don't you want to see me?" Nicol joked.

Ally blushed, and sat down beside him. She took out her journal and began to draw. Nicol didn't look. He knew she didn't like it when people looked at her work in progress.

After School

Ally ran out of the washroom. She had totally forgot she was going to Nicol's house. She ran outside, and saw Nicol waiting by the door, a worried expression on his face. When he saw her, he looked…angry.

"Come on, what took you so long?" Nicol asked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. Ally was confused. Why was he so angry?

"Uh, sorry, I needed to go to the washroom, and my bus doesn't come till 3:25. I forgot I was going to your house."

Nicol's face softened. " Yeah, sorry for yelling. But I was worried, I guess. We better hurry. Mom doesn't like it when I'm late." Nicol's grip from her wrist fell to her hand, which he clutched softly.

Ally looked at his hand holding hers, and blushed. Nicol looked at her, and Ally quickly turned her head.

Nicol's House

"Mom, we're home!" Nicol called out.

Nicol's mom came out. " Hello Nicol. Allya, I'm so glad you could stay with us. I have set up the room next to Nicol's for you." Mrs. Amarfi smiled a knowing smile.

Ally was embarrassed. "Umm, thank you."

"Well, your luggage has arrived already. Would you like to unpack? You will be here for three weeks."

Ally nodded. Mrs. Amarfi turned to Nicol. "Nicol, show Ally her room."

Nicol nodded, and grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her up the stairs. He stopped at a large room that had three huge windows, the one in the middle with a window seat. The bed was in the corner, and there was a large closet in the other corner. Ally saw all her clothes had already been unpacked; all she had left were her little bits and pieces. Nicol brought her over to the left window, and showed her how to open it. Then, Ally saw the small balcony as he opened the doors. The view outside was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nicol, this is so cool! I never knew this room was here!" Ally had been to Nicol's house before, but never to this room. She had also seen Nicol's piano. When she was last over, he played a song for her. Ally smiled at the memory.

" Well, I'll leave you to settle in." Nicol smiled. " I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Ally nodded. As Nicol left, she went back inside and opened her box that had a lock on it for security, and opened it with her key. She took out her sketchbook and smiled at it. She opened it to a new page. Then she walked to the balcony and balanced the sketchbook on top of the balcony railing and began to draw.

Three hours later

They had just finished dinner. Nicol's father was not there, for he had called home earlier and said there was an important meeting involving all available Council Members.

" Ally, do you want to go to the lake with me? If that is alright with you, Mother."

Mrs. Amarfi smiled widely. " Of course it's fine, as long as Allya wants to go."

Nicol looked at Allya, who seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

" Ally, are you okay?" Nicol waved a hand in front of her face, which shook her out of her reverie.

" Huh?" Ally came back to reality.

" I was wondering if you'd like to walk around the lake with me?" Nicol repeated his question.

"Sure."

Ally got up walked to the front door. She grabbed her shoes, and pulled them on. At the moment she was wearing her blue skirt and a blue top that had short sleeves. Nicol saw her and grabbed her jacket for her, as well as his own.

Ally shook her head, refusing the jacket. " I'm sure I will be fine. Thanks anyway."

Nicol frowned, but didn't push it.

They walked around the lake, and then sat down near it, enjoying the cool breeze. The wind whistled through the trees, and Ally sighed contently. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was back on Earth, with her friends all around her.

Nicol looked at Ally. She looked serene sitting there beside him. But she seemed she was off in a world of her own. _It's like that a lot. She always seems to be daydreaming. I wonder if she is thinking about Earth. She hardly ever talks to me about it, though. It's as if she is in a world only she can enter, and she blocks everyone out unconsciously, even me._

Nicol kept looking at her. Meanwhile, Ally imagined she was on the fields of Earth, with Ty at her side.

Flashback

She and Ty were sitting on the grass near the lake. Ty turned towards her.

" Ally, I need to tell you something. I'm awfully sorry I ran off that day, but I guess it was hard. I thought I was one of your best friends, and it just hurt me to know you didn't care enough to tell me you were leaving."

" It's okay. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might not like me if you found out I was a Coordinator."

" It doesn't matter. You're still a human being, and that's all that counts. Not the way you were born, or where you originated from, just you. And if there's one thing I know for sure about you, it's that… I like you a lot. I have something to give you." Ty took out a necklace. It had a pendant at the end, and as she looked at it, she saw it was two dolphins, touching tails, at one end, and kissing at the other. It was all silver, and the dolphins formed a heart shape.

End Flashback

_That's right. Ty accepts me for whoever I am, and likes me for my personality. I wonder if Nicol is like that._ Ally opened her eyes and turned her head to where Nicol was sitting, and saw her staring at her. They gazed at each other for a moment. Then they both turned away blushing.

After a moment, Nicol turned to her. " I think we should head home now. It's getting dark."

Ally nodded. Nicol got up then offered his hand to Ally, and helped her up. After walking about three minutes (the walk took around half an hour), Ally shivered. Nicol saw her and immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Ally was surprised, but managed to utter a 'thanks'.

When they were at the city parts, Nicol's cell phone rang. It was his mother, asking him to take the bus and pick up a few groceries.

Nicol and Ally walked to the bus stop.

After the Store

Ally ran in to the bus stop. " I won!" she declared.

Nicol came in, out of breath. " That's cause all you had to carry was the bread and vegetables. I had to lug this heavy milk and eggs!"

"Sore loser!"

" I am not!"

" Fine, I'll carry the milk and eggs. You take the bread." They switched.

Ally and Nicol were still both panting, out of breath from the long run when a guy who was around seventeen and waiting for the bus as well spoke up.

" You guys look like you just did it." he said bluntly.

Nicol blushed, and looked angry, while Ally's attention was drawn to a large television screen. Ally's hand loosened, and the bag that contained a glass of milk and eggs dropped. Nicol gasped, and was about to scold Ally when he saw an elderly lady who was also waiting for the bus gasp, and then start crying hysterically. Nicol glanced at the woman, and saw she was looking at the large television positioned at the middle of an office building. There it showed footage of Junius Seven, exploding. Nicol quickly glanced at Ally and saw she was wide-eyed, and shivering with shock. Nicol dropped the bag he was holding and went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and with his hand he gently guided her head to his shoulder, shielding her eyes from the horrific sight.

Author's Notes 

This is a new copy of Chapter 4. I am aware I messed up, so that's why I posted this! Hope you like it. Please review honestly, good and bad points please.


	5. Military Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 5 – Military Troubles

Ally

_I am wasting time. Should I, or should I not join the military? I guess its more will I have the courage to join the army or will I not?_ Ally lay on her bed, staring at the military papers on her desk. She flipped herself over so that she was now staring at the ceiling. Her friends on Earth had not known about this, or about her parent's death yet. She had decided to keep this to herself. But when they called they wondered why she always looked like she cried night and day. She knew that she wanted to avenge her parents' death, but that meant having to kill someone, and it might be one of her friends. Or it could be _him_. _'Should I, or should I not?_'

After a while of thinking, she finally knew her decision.

"I'll do it." she said quietly to herself.

"You'll do what?"

Ally averted your gaze from the ceiling and turned to face the voice's owner, Nicol.

"It's nothing, really." she said with reassurance in her voice.

"I know you're lying, just like how you lied to Ana." Nicol told her.

"It was for her own good, though. By the way, how did you come in?" she asked.

"I know how to pick locks. This is my house, I have been practicing." he replied, chuckling softly..

"I see..."

"So...are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

" Double please?"

" Double no."

Nicol frowned, then grinned and got down on his knees and did puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just don't do that again. And don't tell Ana, okay?"

"Yay, begging does work!"

Ally sighed."I'm going to join the military." Ally bowed her head and waited to see his reaction.

"Y-you're going to w-what!" Nicol was surprised.

"I'm joining the military. I've made my decision, and I know it'll be a good one."

"Why though?"

"The reason is simple, I'm not going to lay back and relax while many are fighting out there, risking their lives so that we can live in peace. I want to do my part in that too, and besides, I can finally avenge my mother and father's death, along with everyone else's who were on Junius Seven and everywhere else. It's what my parents wold have wanted. This is what my father would have wanted. I've decided to put Suzuna in my mother's spot in the council. I know she'll do a good job. I'm going to fight out there on the front lines and protect the ones I love. I can't afford to lose anyone anymore. The Bloody Valentine horrible, but now there's this stupid war. What else is there for me to do?"

"I understand..." Nicol's head hung low because he didn't want her to die out there.

"You know there's more to that, I want to make my family proud. Though old people may think us teens don't seem to show a lot of respect, if you think about it again, we show a whole lot more respect than what you'd expect."

"Why are you putting Suzuna in that spot anyway?"

"I was asked to take that spot, but with me going into the military and all, I won't be able to do anything. And, most of the Council was appalled at the idea of a thirteen-year-old in the Council. Suzuna's twenty-two."

"I see."

"Another thing, I'm already helping them out with those mobile suit designs, right?"

"Yeah."

Ally smiled, and grabbed her sketchbook she wanted to finish her picture for the funeral. Nicol just looked at Ally, and sighed quietly.

A few minutes later

"Allya?" he asked, still looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"B-be careful, okay."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Promise. And I'll fight for you, me, my parents, our friends, and all the innocent civilians who lost their lives, as well as soldiers before me who died protecting us."

In the Kitchen

"Nicol, dear, is there something that's the matter? You've been staring off into space ever since you came down." Mrs. Amarfi asked.

"I'm fine, mother. Where's father? I have something that I need to tell him."

"Oh him? He's at the last meeting right now. He should be back tomorrow."

With that, Nicol decided to go to the music room in his house. He sat there, on the piano bench, playing his first song he had ever written, Dance of the Wind. He wanted to tell his father that he wanted to join the military. His reason was similar to Allya's. _I want to protect her. I don't want to lose her, I just don't know what I would do if I lost someone I love. Wait, I love her?_

Allya

Ally had returned home. She was thinking about how she was going to break the news to Ana. The funeral was going to be held this Saturday and she still hadn't told her.

Ana, her little cousin, whose parents had died in a car crash when she was a year old, now lived with them. She now looked as Ally and her family as her own family. Now Ana ran into Ally's room and started to complain about how hungry she was.

"ALLY! CAN YOU MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT? I'M HUNGRY!"

"Wait a sec."

"I want to eat and I wanna eat now!"

"I said wait."

"Hurry up or I'm gonna cry!"

2 hours later

They had just finished cooking, eating and doing everything else in between when Ally had declared a meeting in the living room.

"Why'd we have to have a meeting?" Koji asked. (He had come over in the morning to with Skye to baby-sit Ana, but Skye had left before lunch).

"I have something I'll need to tell you before it's too late."

"What?" Ana said, licking the last of her Popsicle.

"I might as well get to the point. Mother and Father are dead. They were on Junius Seven when the Blue Cosmos fired those nukes at it." Ally stated, biting your lip to hold back the tears.

At that, Ana burst into tears.

_I guess I should have waited a little longer. It is not the first time Ana has lost her parents. But this is my first time. _Ally thought, as she ran off, and left Koji to comfort Ana.

Nicol

Nicol's father just came home from the business trip. "Ummm..Father, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Nicol."

"Well, you see, Allya and the others are all entering the military, and well, well I would like to enter the military as well."

"Are you sure about this Nicol? I've never thought of you to be the kind of person who wanted to fight and kill others."

"I'm pretty sure of that father."

"Well, at first, Allya and the others didn't really have a reason to enter the military, but ever since the Bloody Valentine tragedy, I guess they all have a purpose to back them up."

"Yes, I know that, but I want to do my part in this war. I want to bear the burden along with everyone else. I'm not afraid to do it."

"Well, Nicol, I really do hope that you are positive about this. Once you enter the military, there is no turning back."

"I understand, father."

" I'm proud of you, son. Nicol, I always dreamed you would go, it's like you're following in my footsteps."

Nicol turned away.

The Next Day at School

Ally was at her locker, grabbing the things that she would need for the next class. Unfortunately, Alexis' locker was the third one left to hers.

"Hey, Allya! I hear you're going into the military. Probably because you're trying to impress Nicol, since you aren't good enough for him, unlike me."

"Yeah, I'm going into the military, but not to impress Nicol, it's to avenge the dead."

"You and your excuses."

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut."

"Make me."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"The reason is so obvious, you took Nicol away when he was supposed to be mine."

"Yours? He never even liked you."

"Oh be quiet. You're just jealous that Nicol thinks I'm prettier than you."

"You know, I bet that under all that disgusting make-up, that you're as hideous as a snake, but I guess I'm insulting snakes by saying that."

"Whatever, you're the one that's a snake. You know, I wonder why he even likes you."

"You know what?" Ally had too much of Alexis and her pettiness.

"What?"

"You can have Nicol, it's not like I'll ever need him or anything! If you are so obsessed with him, then go be the slutty fan girl you are and leave me out of your little circle of hatred! He is just another guy to get on my nerves! I don't even know why I was engaged to him! So if you would just shut the hell up and quit bothering me about our engagement! My parents are dead, and sooner or later the engagement will share the same fate! If you freaking want him so bad then take him for all I care, just quit blaming me for your own misfortunes!"

Ally yelled loud enough that everyone heard every single word of it. Even Nicol, who had come to tell Ally he had signed up, was shocked. _What did I do? Does she really not like me anymore? Did she ever? Is she going to break off our engagement? What am I going to do?_

Ally

As she went to her next class, which was history, Ally passed Alexis and rudely pushed past her.

Alexis called to her;

" Don't worry, Nicol will soon be mine!"

" Whatever." Ally grumbled.

At Lunch

Ally and Nicol didn't say a word to each other all morning. At lunch Ally sat at her usual spot, in front of Nicol and beside Kiyo and Koji.

Ally took a bite out of her sandwich as she watched Alexis come to their table.

"Hey Nicol." she said, with a disgusting lure to her voice. "I bet I can make out with you better than anyone else."

Ally just sat there and glared at Alexis as she pulled Nicol out of his seat and circled her arms around his waist. Nicol was trying his best to get out of her grasp, without actually hurting Alexis, but that made Alexis tighten her grip.

"Do you think Ally'll do something?" Ken asked Shane.

"Just wait and see." Koji said, hearing Ken's question. Shane just nodded.

Ally sat there and took another bite, acting as if she didn't care. Nicol looked at her pleadingly, asking her silently to help him. Ally just averted your gaze and kept on eating.

_What did I do? Did I do something to upset her? Does she hate me now?_ Nicol thought.

_'It's not that I don't like him, but after what I said this morning, he probably hates me now._' Ally thought.

Then Ally looked up and noticed that Alexis was trying to take make Nicol kiss her, and reached all she could bear. She got out of her seat and walked over to Alexis and said;

" Leave him alone."

" Why would you care? You said you didn't even like him, and he was just another guy to bug you! So, now he's all mine!" Alexis looked smug. Then she snapped her finger, and two of her friends came up and grabbed Ally, each taking one arm.

"You need to know your place in this school. You don't belong with us, since we're cool, and obviously more important than you! And, you can't have Nicol. I liked him before you guys ever met, so bug out!" Then Alexis kicked Ally's jaw, which caused blood to rush out.

Nicol

Nicol watched wide-eyed as Ally's jaw spurred out blood, and then rushed over. Koji, Shane, and Ken, watching from the table, also rushed over. Shane and Ken tried to pry the girls off of Ally, while Koji went in between Ally and Alexis, so that Alexis couldn't hurt Ally one more time. Jerry, Kiyo, and Skye were glued to their seats with a look of horror on their faces, like the rest of the cafeteria.

Nicol ran up to Ally, and then hesitantly touched her face. Ken and Shane had managed to pin the girls down, and Nicol slowly put his arm around Ally, and picked her up. Ally's eyes fluttered open, and just then, Alexis came around and saw Nicol holding Ally and then kicked Ally in the stomach she was about to kick her again, but Jerry and Koji were on her in a second.

" Easy there, psycho!" Kiyo started yelling at Alexis. " You're a big, fat slut with an overdose of make-up, and its plain to see you're chasing after something that you can never have. Just give up, you whore, and run home to your mommy!"

" At least I have a mom which is more than I can say for your cousin!" Alexis glared at Kiyo.

Ally, still cradled in Nicol's arms, heard the cruel comment, and tears started trickling down her cheeks, and she started breathing quickly. Nicol gasped, and slowly picked her up carefully, as Ally started to lose consciousness, the pain from Alexis' kick knocking her out. Nicol ran through the hallway towards the nurse's office, with Skye and Kiyo following him.

Cafeteria

Ken, Koji, Jerry, and Shane let go of their hostages and tore down the hallway after the Nicol and the girls as well, only to be stopped by a teacher and sent back to the cafeteria.

Math Class

Nicol and Ally walked through the door to Ally's math class, seven minutes after the bell rang. Ally had a cut beside her lip, but was otherwise, fine.

" I'm sorry she's late, Mr. Maven." Nicol apologized for Ally, as Ally couldn't move her mouth without it hurting.

" It's alright, now take your seat, Ally."

Ally nodded, and waved Nicol off.

Nicol

Nicol felt guilty leaving Ally all alone, but he knew he needed to get to class.

After School

Ally was starting to walk home. Her mouth felt a lot better, and she could talk.

Then, a bike pulled up next to her, and Nicol smiled and said:

"Don't we normally walk together?"

Ally looked at Nicol.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm… really sorry Alexis hit you. If I knew she was going to do that, I would have stopped her." Nicol looked unhappy.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry too."

"For what? All you tried to do was help me."

" No, for what I said this morning. I was so mad, I didn't really mean it. I like having guy friends." Ally smiled slightly.

" It's alright. I like having girl friends, too. Especially you. But there's one more thing. Are we still engaged?" Nicol looked intently at her.

Ally felt torn. She remembered when her parents had first told her she was engaged, how mad she was, and when she met Nicol when he saved her, and the dance, and the other times they had, like when he watched sunsets with her, drew pictures together, and when he played on his piano for her, and how he comforted her when her parents had died.

" I…I don't really know. Part of me wants to stay with you, and part of me wants to just run, not just from the engagement, but from everything. What about you?"

" I hope you stay with me, 'cause, I think maybe that… that maybe I am starting to like you as more than a friend." Nicol saw the confusion on Ally's face, so he said:

" Let's not discuss this now, Aly. Let's just be happy, like we were before, and forget about the engagement for a bit and be friends, alright?"

" Sounds good to me." Ally grinned for the first time since her parents' death, and felt a bit better.

" Want a ride? We don't want Alexis to get to you before you get home!"

" Sure." Ally grabbed the end of his bike and Nicol held her hand to help her up, and then Ally put her hands around his waist and held on. She buried her face in his shoulder to stop the wind from blowing directly into her eyes, and laughed. Nicol blushed as he felt her warmth around his waist, and felt happy.

Unbeknownst to them, an evil girl was watching with her friends.

" We'll get her, and get Nicol back if it's the last thing we do."

At Ally's House

_'Tomorrow._' Ally thought _'Tomorrow is the funeral._'

Ally ran up the steps to her home and waited for Ana to get home. While Ally waited, she decided to find clothes for the funeral.

_It's all right to cry. _She told herself_. If you cry, it doesn't mean you're weak. But it'll be hard, since only Dad's body was recovered. Mom's may never be found._

I'll protect everyone, no matter how much I'll have to pay. I am not going to lose anyone any more." Ally said quietly to herself. After my 14th birthday, I'm going into the military training camp.

Later

Ally ran to the communicator as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Allya!"

"Oh hey Arin! Why'd ya call?"

"I heard about what happened to your parents. I decided to wait a bit before calling you. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Don't be." Ally said forcefully. "I'm fine, and so is Ana."

"Oh okay! Hey your birthday is next month right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, aren't you gonna invite us over to the PLANTs?"

"I dunno..."

"Please!" she begged.

""Okay, but only for awhile."

"YES!"

Ally sighed.

Ally hung up and went to her room to think about everything that was going to happen very soon...

**Author's Notes**

Hope you liked the story so far. Please review.


	6. Latest Recruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 6 – Latest Recruit

Ally walked through the hallways happily humming a song. She felt great today. All of yesterday's bad events had somewhat disappeared. She turned a corner, and crashed into someone. She looked up, and saw Shane rubbing his cheek.

" Oh, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Ally smiled at Shane, a slight blush on her cheeks.

" No prob. You're going to Art now, right? I just transferred to that class. Drama wasn't my thing." Shane told her.

" Oh, so we're in the same class? Cool."

" Yeah, and, well… could you help me find it?" Shane stared at her straight in the face.

" Sure." Ally blushed further from the intensity of his glare. " It's three halls down, we'd better hurry, the bell will ring any minute now."

" Got it."

RIIIIIINNG 

Ally started running down the halls, Shane at her side.

At ART Class

Shane's POV

Shane sat down next to Ally. They were both flushed from the long run down the halls, but today, the teacher was late.

There was a note on the board telling the class to finish the collage assignment. Shane looked at Ally for an explanation.

" What collage?" he asked her as she grabbed her books and tossed them on the ground.

" The one about war and peace. It's a chart kinda, one side war, and one side peace. Ironic, isn't it? It's for the assembly for the Junius Seven attacks. Ally said the last part quietly, and Shane saw tears in her eyes.

" You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

" Yeah, I just wish my parents didn't go to Junius Seven at that time. Its weird, people said they were just leaving Junius Seven when the nukes were fired."

" Well, that's what makes this all suck, right?"

" I guess you're right. Anyway, so just grab a piece of paper from that shelf, and some magazines from the bow there." Ally cleared her throat.

Shane looked at her. _She looks so sad. I wish there were something I could do. _

Then, Shane leaned to Ally and hugged her. Ally blushed, and after a few moments, pulled away.

Unknown to them, a girl in the back of the class was watching.

" This will be perfect!" She chuckled evilly to herself.

Lunch time

Nicol

Nicol looked around the room for Ally, and saw her come in with Shane, laughing. He hadn't seen her laugh like that ever since her parents had died, so he was surprised. After a few seconds, he waved to them, and Ally saw him and nodded. She beckoned to Shane, and he nodded as well. They walked over.

" Ally, can I talk to you for a sec… Alone?" Nicol asked Ally.

" Sure, why not?" Ally smiled at Shane, and then walked with Nicol to a corner.

" Ally, I need to tell you something. Don't get mad or anything, but I… I..." Nicol couldn't get his words out.

" You what?" Ally asked, a slight touch of annoyance in her tone.

" I, I joined the army as well!"

" What!"

Author's Notes 

Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Yes, I do realize that this is very annoying. Sorry, but please review. Anyway, I hope you like it. I know it is an extremely short chapter, and yes, she does bump into a lot of people, she is always daydreaming, right. You will find out what she is daydreaming about later. Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. They are very encouraging. If you want to ask a question, you can ask it in your review and I will answer it on my profile...See ya!


	7. New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 7 – New Acquaintances

Ally

Ally was packing her things. It was hard to fit everything into her suitcase. She was wearing a black trainee jacket over her blue shirt and blue skirt with beads and sequins on the bottom. Her mother had gotten the skirt for her when they lived on Earth. Ally had gotten a notice that she had to leave early. Kaylee had been disappointed that there would be no party, but Ana had been devastated. She didn't want her 'sister' to leave. Koji's parents were going to take her in for the time being, and the house would be shut off.

Ally grabbed her ID card, her ticket, and her suitcase. She yawned. It was five in the morning. She and Nicol were taking the same shuttle, Menzlton (pronounced men-zel-tin) to the training center.

Outside her House

Ally waited outside. Nicol was to come to pick her up. Then, she heard a car coming. Nicol. He smiled at her, and grabbed her bags. Ally yawned. She loved being up so early, but hated waking up. And at the moment, she hadn't wakened up completely.

" Hey sleepyhead, you awake?" Nicol's voice teased.

" Yeah, yeah." Ally snapped awake. Today was no day to sleep. Ally jumped in beside him.

" Ready? You didn't forget anything?" Nicol asked her.

" Nope." Just as Nicol was about to start the car, Ally put her hand on top of his. Nicol looked up at her.

" Nicol, this is going to be a dawning of a new era, free of war, and it will only be made possible, if we all help. I'm glad you're with me, at my side."

Nicol blushed. " I'm glad I came with you. Now come on, let's go."

Hours later

Ally and Nicol arrived at the training station at nine o'clock, and both were hungry.

They went to the office to register. In the office, the line was long. Ally lined up behind a navy-haired teen, and accidentally bumped into him as she put down her luggage.

" Watch it, you…" the boy turned around.

" Shane?"

" Ally?"

" What the heck are you doing here?" Ally looked at Shane, and shook his arm. His light blue streak waved with the rest of his hair.

" I could ask you the same." Shane looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

" Uh, well… Hey, Nicol, wake up!" Ally turned and saw Nicol, his head resting on his bag, lying on the floor.

" Well, it looks like we've got to work with crap." A boy's voice interrupted. Ally looked up and saw a blond haired boy looking at Nicol with an amused look on his face.

" Aw well, it'll make us look good at the very least." Another boy came up from beside the blond boy, sporting silver hair.

" Hey, maybe you should give your boyfriend a kiss to wake him up." The blond boy teased.

" You both shut your traps." Ally was angry. She bent down, and shook Nicol. He opened his eyes, and jumped up, obviously embarrassed.

" Hey sleepyhead, if you fell asleep on the battlefield like that, you'd die in an instant." The silver-haired boy looked at Nicol with disdain in his eyes.

" Yeah, it's you guys who make us Coordinators look bad, you know." The blond added.

" Well, if you look so bad, then I suggest you start looking better by washing your mouths." Ally had forgotten Shane was standing right beside her.

" Well, if it isn't the superhero coming to th…" the blond was cut off by a voice.

" Could you all stop arguing? We're all going to have to work together in the same academy, so maybe now is the time to start being nice." A boy who had the same navy-blue hair as Shane, just without the streak, came up from behind the blond and silver-haired boys.

" Who died and made you boss?" the silver boy said angrily.

" Hey!" A voice interrupted them. A tall blond boy with hair falling slightly over his brown eyes walked up to them. " Newbies are all the same. You always fight with each other. You got to remember you might end up on the same team in the end with others, so I suggest you behave now." The boy took the six of them in. " Hey, aren't you Athrun Zala?" he nodded his head towards the navy- haired boy.

" Yeah, how'd you know?" Athrun asked puzzled.

" Saw you on the TV with your dad. And you're Yzak Jule, aren't you?" the boy gestured to the silver-haired boy.

" Yeah."

" You're also one of the premies." The boy's voice filled with disdain.

" What'd you call me?" Yzak looked angry.

" 'Lax. That's a common name for the kids of the Supreme Council. All graduates are supposed to know them." The boy turned to Ally, Nicol and Shane's direction.

" You're Nicol Amarfi, and you're Allya Shincaro. Am I right?"

" Yeah." Nicol looked a little surprised.

" Shincaro, huh?" the blond haired boy that had come with Yzak said. " I heard your parents died on Junius Seven."

" Yeah, they did." Ally's tone was quiet.

" So what if they did? Who are you anyway?" Shane said, a hint of anger in his voice.

" Dearka Elsman. Who are you?"

" Shane Ford."

" Hey, you guys should really registrate. There's a line. In case you haven't noticed." The tall blond told them.

" Wait, who are you?" Athrun asked.

" Miguel Aiman." And with that, Miguel walked off.

They registrated, and were assigned rooms.

A copy of the forms;

Block 5, Eighth Floor, Row 70

Abler, Joel – Rm. 871 – Block 5

Amarfi, Nicol – Rm. 874 – Block 5

Elsman, Dearka – Rm. 874 – Block 5

Ford, Shane – Rm. 875 – Block 5

Hart, Matthew – Rm.875 – Block 5

Jule, Yzak – Rm. 876 – Block 5

Mackenzie, Rusty – Rm. 878 – Block 5

Maple, Jessica – Rm. 872 – Block 5

Mason, Liana – Rm. 871 – Block 5

Shincaro, Allya – Rm. 876 – Block 5

Zala, Athrun – Rm. 878 – Block 5

Ally looked over the sheet, and gasped.

" Excuse me, but I seem to be paired up with a boy. Is there a mistake?" Ally asked the man sitting at the desk. Ally handed the sheet to him, and he glanced it over.

" No, it's right. You see, ZAFT is well known for it's low female personnel. But it is especially low on the front lines. So, we get very little females sent here, so in order to avoid confusion of separating girl and boy dormitories, we have decided to mix."

" But, I don't…"

" NEXT!"

Ally walked off. This was horrible.

" Of all the people, why that asshole? Why couldn't I at least get paired up with Nicol or something?" Ally muttered to herself.

" Why, is he better to do than Yzak?" A voice interrupted her.

" What!" Ally turned and saw Dearka grinning at her. " What does that mean?"

" You know. Anyway, Yzak and me can always switch. You and me can be roommates." Dearka flashed her a smile, and put his arm around her shoulders.

" Fat chance!" Ally wiggled away from his arm, and started running to her room.

Inside the room, Ally was relieved to see two beds. She could hear the shower running, but didn't pay attention to it, too busy looking around the room. There was also a washroom, a closet, and a desk with a chair. In the side, beside the window, was a loveseat couch. Ally saw that the bed near the washroom was taken, so she put her bags on the one near the window.

Ally walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. Sunlight flooded in, and she opened the door, and stepped on to the balcony. She took a deep breath and sighed. The view wasn't ideal, but the morning sun was beautiful. All of a sudden, an annoyed voice said;

" You wouldn't mind closing the door 'til a guy can get changed do you?"

Ally turned, and saw Yzak, wearing his boxers. Ally blushed, and went in the room, closing the balcony door and the curtains. Yzak wiped his hair, and went to his bed and grabbed a white T-shirt, and a pair of blue cargo shorts. He put them on, and then tossed the towel in the bathroom. Then he went towards Ally, who was lying on her bed, hands over her eyes.

" Yo, you can get up now."

Ally opened her eyes, and sat up. She looked at Yzak, and noticed his usually perfectly straight hair was now a bit messed, giving his face a whole new look, perhaps a cuter look.

" You can stop staring anytime now." Yzak's words interrupted her thoughts. Ally blushed, and got up. She opened the curtains, and slid the door open.

" Hey, how old are you anyway?" Yzak asked her, as she turned back to the room.

" I'm nearly fourteen. What about you?" Ally looked at him.

" Turned sixteen half a year ago. Don't you think a little girl like you is a bit small for the army?" Yzak's voice was unnaturally soft.

" No, I'm only about three years younger than you!" Ally glared at him, her eyes filled with fury. " I hate to be told I'm too small for things. Too small for this, too small for that. I'm not a baby!" Ally shouted.

Yzak looked surprised, and his expression got angry. He was about to make a comment, when Ally spoke.

" I'm sorry."

" W…What?" Yzak was taken aback.

" I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

Both were quiet for awhile.

" Anyway, let's start unpacking. How are we going to share the closet?" Ally pointed to the closet in the corner.

" Well, what about half-half?"

" Fine with me."

An hour later

Ally went to Rm. 874. She knew this was Nicol's room. She knocked on the door, and it was answered almost immediately. Dearka was at the door, grinning.

" Hey! Come on in!"

" Uh, I was just wonder…" Dearka pulled Ally into the room before she could finish.

" You can sit down if you want." Dearka pointed to the couch. Ally went over and sat down. The rooms were almost identical.

" Want a soda?" Dearka has a bottle of pop in his hand. He held it out to her, and Ally hesitantly took it.

" Umm, do you know where Nicol is? I came here to see him." Ally looked Dearka straight in the eyes. Dearka stared back at her, and said;

" Yeah, but why do you want him?"

Ally was crumbling from the intensity of Dearka's glare, and looked down, blushing. " I…I wanted to tell him something."

" Tell me, I'll tell him."

" Thanks, but it's kinda private. I'll just come back later." Ally got up.

" Wait!"

Ally turned. " What?"

" He just went down to check what we needed to do next. He'll be back soon. Just wait here for him, okay?"

" Oh, thanks." Ally went to the window, and looked out it was eleven o'clock, and nearly lunchtime. Ally thought about how she hadn't eaten since that piece of candy she grabbed at the shuttle. Her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed.

Dearka

He looked at Ally.

" You know, if you're hungry, there's a cafeteria, and they're serving lunch around now."

He saw Ally blush as she turned around. " I, don't exactly know where it is."

" Come, I'll show you. I'm hungry too." He went over and grabbed Ally's hand.

Downstairs

" I think it's this way. Follow me." Dearka clutched Ally's hand, and pulled her through the halls, filled with people.

When they reached the cafeteria, Dearka and Ally went to the line, which had a few people ahead of them. Ally studied the menu.

Yzak

Yzak stuffed the last of his clothes in the closet, and sighed. Ally had already hung up all of her clothes. Yzak studied them. There were two pink miniskirts, one all ruffled. There were also a black miniskirt with a pink stripe, and a medium-lengthed blue skirt, and many shorts. There were also a few pairs of capris. He looked, and saw that the some of her tops were all covered with flowers, and all-loose and flowy looking. She also had a few normal T- shirts and other shirts. The, he picked up something, what was this, a swimsuit piece? His eyes widened as he realized it was her bra. He quickly put it away, and closed the closet door.

Yzak grabbed his suitcase, and stuffed it under the bed. He yawned, and decided to catch some Z's.

Rusty

Rusty looked out his window. He and Athrun shared a room. Athrun at the moment was sleeping in his bed. Rusty yawned, and said out loud to no one in particular;

" I'm gonna get a bite at the café."

Dearka and Ally

They went over to a table and sat down. Ally grabbed her sandwich, and started eating.

Rusty

Rusty entered the café, and got a tray. He looked for a spot. Most of the seats were filled. He didn't know anyone here, so he didn't know where to sit. Then he saw a spot where a brown- haired girl and a blond boy were eating. There was only them. Maybe they didn't mind if he joined them. He walked towards them.

" Excuse me. May I sit here?" Rusty asked them.

The girl looked up. She had dark brownish-green eyes, and they looked at him. The blond looked up too. He seemed slightly annoyed, his purple eyes glaring at Rusty. Rusty instantly thought;

Oh man, what if I just interrupted a date? 

" Sure, sit down." The girl offered. " My name's Ally, and this is Dearka." She introduced herself. (And the boy)

" My name's Rusty."

" Rusty? That sounds familiar. Are you by chance in Block 5, 87th part?" Ally asked him.

" Yeah. How'd you know? Oh, the list?"

" Yup."

That Night

Ally

Ally yawned. She grabbed her pjs from the closet. She went to take a shower.

20 minutes later

Ally stepped out of the bathroom. She dried herself off, and tossed the towel on the couch. She went to her bed to change, and realized she left her necklace in the bathroom. She went to get it. Just then, the door opened.

Yzak

Yzak opened the door. There stood Ally, butt naked! Yzak gasped, but couldn't stop staring. Ally screamed.

" Close the door! And stop staring at me!"

Her screams attracted attention, and many people gathered outside their door. Ally grabbed Yzak, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

Ally looked at Yzak. He was staring at the ground, embarrassed. Then he went over to the couch and grabbed the towel. He tossed it at her, and said;

" Please get dressed."

Ally grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around herself. She got her clothes, and changed in the washroom.

When Ally got out, Yzak was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He blushed when he heard the door open, and didn't look up.

" I'm dressed, you know." Ally was indignant.

Yzak looked up. " Yeah, I know, but what's there to see?"

Ally narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

A few minutes went by, and neither of them spoke.

Nicol

Nicol was sitting at the desk of his room when Dearka burst in.

" Nicol, man, you missed it!"

" Missed what?" Nicol didn't lift his eyes from his book.

" A naked hot girl, that's what. You know that girl who was with you this morning, what's her name, Ally?"

" Yeah, what about her?" Nicol was now interested.

" She was naked in her room when Yzak opened the door. Then, she pulled him in!"

" What?" Nicol looked angry.

**Author's Notes**

Please review the story. Hopefully you liked it, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to add them. Yes, nothing happened between Yzak and Allya, don't be a pervert.


	8. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 8 – Mixed Emotions 

Two Days after the Shower Incident, Afternoon

Ally

Ally was in her room, looking through a book, trying to figure it out. There was a knock at the door. Ally sighed. She yelled;

" It's open!"

The door opened, and there stood Nicol. He walked towards Ally.

" What's that?" Nicol gestured to the book.

" A guide of how to cope with an idiotic and slightly eccentric roommate." Ally joked. Nicol looked confused. " I'm kidding, Nicol. Well, what's up with you?"

" What do you mean?"

" Okay, why are you here?"

" Can't I see my fiancée if I feel like it?" Nicol smiled down at her.

Ally blushed, but kept a serious face. " Nicol, I need to tell you something."

" What is it?"

" Well, I know that we're engaged, but you know, it was our parents who planned it. And, now that my parents are dead, I think we should… I don't know, maybe put it on hold?" Ally looked down, too embarrassed to look Nicol in the eye.

Nicol felt torn, and was shocked. " W… What?" Why? I thought things were going great? Didn't you say at home that we should still be engaged?"

"Yeah, I know, but let's just think of it this way. We will stay engaged, just not mention it to anyone. No one here but Shane knows it, and I don't think he'll tell. We just won't think of it, not until we're old enough to worry about it at least, alright?"

" I guess, but it's just that…" Nicol was cut off.

" We can see other people. It might be good if you were to date, and I were to date, just other people. We shouldn't let an engagement stop that. And, who knows, maybe you might find someone, and you'll like her. I know you can't like me as much, since we were sort of pushed at each other, so this gives you a chance to find yourself someone."

" But, I have already found that person."

Ally felt shocked, and a hue of jealously slashed through her. Her voice was unsteady, but she managed to say;

" Really…so who is she?"

" You. I never told you this, but when I first heard I was engaged, I was mad. I didn't want to be. Then, I met you, kinda weirdly, saving you and all, and I don't know, I just sort of liked you."

" Really?"

" Yeah." Nicol bent down hugged her, then went to the door.

" But I know you want to try it, so, I won't tell anyone we're engaged, okay? I just don't want to try liking someone." Nicol closed the door. Ally sighed. She knew she had hurt Nicol, but it couldn't be helped. She sat on the couch, and buried her face in her arms, which she rested on top of her folded knees. She started crying softly.

Nicol

Nicol was in the hall, outside of Ally's room. He leaned against it, and struggled to fight the tears that were demanding to come out. He walked towards his room.

Rusty

Rusty yawned. It had been a tiring night. He couldn't get used to the lumpy mattress, which had resulted in a bad sleep. He groaned as he looked at the book in his hand. It bore Yzak's name. He had borrowed it from him to find his way to the gym. He needed to return it. He knocked on Rm. 876. There was no reply, so he opened it. He put the book on the table, and was about to leave when he heard a sniff. Rusty opened the door that led to the bedroom part of the room, and saw a girl on the couch. He went up to her, and saw it was Ally, the girl at the cafeteria yesterday.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rusty looked at her.

Ally didn't reply. Rusty saw tears falling down.

" If you never talk about how you feel, you're only going to keep your emotions bottled up, and you'll explode one day." He teased.

Rusty heard Ally giggle from under her arms, and he smiled. He was making progress. He sat down beside her, and patted her back.

" You know, I'm not coughing, so that's really not necessary." Ally told him. Rusty was surprised. He heard Ally laugh, and she lifted her head, tears still in her eyes. She looked really different that yesterday. She had been all smiles, but today, her face was streaked with tears.

" So, what's up with you?" He asked her. "You okay?"

" Yeah, I guess." Ally looked down.

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"So, you want to go outside? It's a great day." Rusty looked at the window, where sunlight was pouring through.

" No thanks." Ally said quietly.

Rusty smiled. " Too bad." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. " I'll carry you if you don't start walking." He said, laughing.

Ally grumbled. " Yeah right."

Rusty grinned. " Okay, I warned you." He hoisted her up, and put her over his shoulders, and walked towards the door.

Ally punched his back. " Let me go!" she yelled at him.

" Too bad." Rusty walked out. The hallway was clear, and no one was in the elevator either. Rusty pressed the ground floor button, and when they arrived, he carried her out to the fields in the back. Everyone they passed stared at them, a few snickered, and one girl, who was clinging on a boy's arm, giggled. Ally blushed, and turned her head, and buried it in Rusty's neck so no one could see her face. Rusty felt her face on his neck, and smiled.

When they reached the fields, Rusty put her down. He looked at her, and smiled.

" Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

" Speak for yourself."

" I guess you underestimated me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ally was confused.

" I'm stronger than I look."

" Don't flatter yourself."

" Me? Flattering myself? No, that would be you. You're not as light as _you_ look."

Ally blushed. " Well, I never asked to be carried."

" Yeah, I know, and I'm not complaining." Rusty smiled at her. " Well, come on, let's go to the river!" Rusty pointed to the river flowing over the small hill. He grinned at her. " Race you!"

Ally looked at him.

Flashback

_"Ally, Ana, breakfast is ready." Gevil Shincaro called upstairs to the girls. _

_" Ally, I'll race you!" Ana was ready at the stairs._

_" Alright." Ally positioned herself at the stairs. _

_" Ready, steady, GO, GO, GO!" Ana hollered as she raced down the stairs. _

End Flashback

Ally

" Ready, Ally?" Rusty looked at her, shaking her out of her reverie.

" As ready as I'll ever be."

" Ready, set, GO!" Rusty shouted.

Rusty and Ally raced to the pond. Surprisingly, Ally won.

" No fair! I demand a rematch." Rusty joked, panting.

" You wish!" Ally stood beside him, also out of breath. She laughed, and flopped on to the grass. Rusty smiled at her, and lay down beside her.

But in the building, someone was watching them.

Nicol

Nicol was sitting on the balcony outside his room, upset. He really couldn't believe Ally had broken up with him. Then he heard laughter, and someone shouting. He got up, and went to see what was going on. Right below him, near the edge of the lake, was a boy and a girl, lying beside each other. The red- haired boy leaned towards the brown- haired girl and tickled her, while she laughed.

Flashback

_Nicol and Ally lying on the grass side by side outside her house. _

_" Come on, tell me!" Nicol persuaded Ally. _

_" No way!" was Ally's reply. _

_" Fine, then I'll have to resort to drastic actions." Nicol said, smiling evilly. Ally looked at him, curiosity written on her face, as Nicol bent over her, and started tickling her sides. _

End Flashback

Nicol looked at the pair again to try to see them more clearly. The boy looked unfamiliar, but the girl was none other than Ally.

" So that's why she broke up with me. She has found someone else." Nicol said quietly. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked down again, and saw the boy grab Ally's arm, and held her hand. Nicol couldn't bear to watch any longer. He closed his eyes, tears spilling out from the corners of

them.

Author's Notes Not a very long chapter either, but … Well, I know I am making it very hard for Nicol, but just keep reading future chapters. And, as for Rusty and Allya, I don't know of I should make them a couple. Yeah, anyway, I want to say if you think Nicol is acting OOC, lol, this is just the beginning! Anyway, you'll see what happens. Please review. And my friend who read this story asked me if Ally was resmbling a person in real life, like me for example. NOT TRUE! It's kinda true that she has a few of my qualities, but she probably isn't too much like me. I just made up her feelings and such. And I have tried my hardest to put the characters from GundamSEED with their most likely personalities (okay, me have bad grammar) but its not too eay. AndNO lemons in my story, it is strictly rated 'T' ! LOL, enjoy! 


	9. Reconsidering

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 9 – Reconsidering

Ally and Rusty

Ally laughed. She had completely forgotten about what happened just minutes ago. She sat up, and started tickling Rusty back. He squirmed, trying to hide his laughter.

" Give up yet?" Ally teased him.

" Never!" Rusty yelled back. " You know what they say, when the going gets tough, FIGHT BACK!"

"They do not say that! It's when the going gets tough, the tough get go…" Ally's thoughts were interrupted by Rusty tickling her again.

" Okay, stop, I give!" Ally managed to say between fits of laughter.

He smiled, and lay back down. " The master has regained his honour." He said, satisfaction in his voice.

Ally smiled, and lay back down as well. She looked up. Then she saw something. In the building near them, there was a boy looking out. Was that Nicol? Guilt flooded through her. She remembered what she said. And here she was, just shortly after she hurt one of her best friend's and future husband's feelings, laughing on the grass outside his dorm with another guy.

Ally looked up again, and saw Nicol looking at her. Then, he disappeared into his room.

" Something the matter?" Rusty's voice interrupted.

Ally turned towards him. " Not really, I just think I should go up now. Sorry. Maybe I'll see you later?"

" Uh, sure. Want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, I'll be alright." Ally got up, and started running towards the back door, leaving Rusty on the grass, confused.

" I'll be here tomorrow if you feel like coming out!" he called after her.

Dearka

Dearka went into his room, yawning. He had just gone to the gym, and he wanted to take a shower. He opened his room door, and went to get some clean, dry clothes. He opened the door to the sleeping quarters, and saw Nicol sitting on his bed, staring into space.

" Hey, what's up with you?"

Nicol looked at Dearka. " Do you know who that red-haired guy with Ally down there is?"

Dearka went to the window, and peered out. " I see the guy, but I think you just imagined your girlfriend there, or she just disappeared."

" Huh?"

" Anyway, that guy's name is Rusty. He rooms with Athrun, near us. Why?" Dearka looked puzzled. Then realization dawned on his face. "Hey, did he steal your girlfriend from you?"

Nicol just turned away.

" Man, that's got to suck." Dearka said, snickering.

Nicol looked angry. " Whatever. She isn't my girlfriend anyway."

" Sure."

" She isn't my girlfriend, alright?" Nicol yelled angrily.

" Then you won't mind if I date her?"

" No."

"Fine, then I will try her out. Oh, and if you wake up in the morning, and see two lumps in my bed, it's probably just me and her, tired out from a long, _hard _night." Dearka teased.

Nicol frowned. But he kept his cool. There was no use in letting Dearka get under his skin. _He's all talk anyway. _Nicol thought to himself.

Dearka grinned. He walked out of the room, whistling a song. He walked into the shower, and took off his clothes. He started showering.

Ally

Ally ran through the halls, thinking;

_I can't believe I forgot him so quickly. It just seemed that once I was with Rusty, all my thoughts of Nicol just vanished. Wait, they didn't vanish, they just got, well, shoved away. Am I that fickle?_

Ally ran into her room, hoping to find it empty. Unfortunately, Yzak and Matthew Hart, the boy who roomed with Shane, were in there.

"Uh, hi." Ally said quietly. Matthew, or rather Matt, was a tall fifteen year-old, (one year younger than Yzak, maybe that's why they're friends, Yzak can boss Matt around, and two years older than Ally) had slightly longer than his chin blond hair, and gray eyes that bore into you. Many girls (or at least as many in that small-girl population of the academy), thought he was hot. Ally liked him so far, he hadn't been too mean to her, and he was undoubtedly, very handsome.

" Oh, hey Ally. You look nice today." Matt told her.

Ally blushed. She was wearing a loose black tank top and a pink skirt. " Uh, thanks, I think. So, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We're gonna have a meeting here soon, all the guys in the **A** section weight lifting class. So, if you don't mind…" Matt was interrupted.

" Scram." Yzak finished rudely.

Ally glared at Yzak. " Thanks a lot, roomie."

Yzak glared back at her.

" Actually, Ally, you could stick around, but I don't think any of the guys could concentrate on the meeting if you were there. They'd be too busy showing off their muscles to you." Matt said, grinning.

" Don't flatter her, they would be too turned off by her ugliness to even come near this room." Yzak said triumphantly.

" Is that so? Well, I think they would be more turned off by your disgusting odour, Yzak!" Ally shot back.

" As if! I'm not the one who leaves her underwear around for all to see." Yzak reached under him on the bed, and grinning, pulled out one of her bras.

Ally gasped. She ran over there to grab it, but Yzak jumped up, pulling it out of her reach.

" Pervert! Give that back. I do not leave them around, you just pick them up! You're the one who looks through my clothing, you ass!" She swore at him.

" Nah-uh, you just leave them anywhere. People would assume it's because you have sex every night, but that wouldn't be it, you'd turn off any guy with all the clothes in the universe on you!"

" Shut up you idiot! I'm not a sicko like you, and I don't have a one-track mind that thinks about sex all day long like you! I'm no nymphomaniac!" (a woman who has high sexual desires)

" I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a guy!" Yzak took his shirt off to prove it. (it was a T-shirt)

" Ew, sorry, I'm not interested in you in that kind of way! You're too old!"

" I am not old, I'm only sixteen! Yzak yelled at her.

" Oh, yeah, then explain your white hair!" Ally cracked up, laughing her head off. Matt, who had been pretty much forgotten in the past few minutes, laughed as well, and told Yzak;

" You gotta admit, she got you there!"

Yzak glared at Ally. " Whatever. Can you just leave?" he said, turning away.

" Sure, whatever." As Ally turned to leave, memories of Nicol flooded in again.

Outside of the room, Ally sat outside her door.

Nicol

Nicol looked out the window. Dearka had been telling the truth. Ally was no longer there. Nicol sighed. He wanted to get out of this room as quick as possible. He stepped outside. Outside of the room beside him, there was someone sitting outside the door. Ally.

Nicol walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

" Hi." He whispered.

Ally looked at him. " Oh, uh, hi Nicol." She looked into his eyes. Big mistake. His large brown eyes were sad to the core. But there was something else. Hurt.

" Ally, I know we aren't engaged anymore, but I really do like you." Nicol's eyes bore into hers.

"I know that now." Ally whispered back. I just don't think it's best right now."

" Why, because you found someone else, someone your parents haven't approved of, so it seems funner?" Nicol's voice rose.

" Wh…What do you mean?" Ally was honestly surprised.

" Don't act dumb. You know that I mean Rusty. What does he have that's so great? Besides hair redder than Mars?" Nicol retorted.

" That's not very nice, Nicol. You don't even know him!" Now Ally was upset.

" I'm sorry." Nicol's temper died. He hardly ever yelled at anyone. And he had not yelled at Ally ever before, unless it was the time she almost drowned. " But, I have to know; do you love him?"

" I…I don't know." The question took Ally by surprise. " I don't think I even know what love means." She looked down at her shoes.

" It means, it means a little bit like… well, I can't explain it to you, but maybe I can show you how it feels." Nicol leaned towards her, and tilted her chin up. His lips touched hers softly; then, they came into full contact with each other. Nicol put his other arm around her back, and continued to kiss her. Ally, surprised, just stood there. A door down the hall opened, and a girl with short dark violet hair stepped out. Her navy blue eyes took in the scene, and she gasped. Then, the elevator doors opened, and a bunch of teenage boys flooded into the hallway. Lots of them were taken by surprise at the picture. Then, some of them started to snicker. Ally pulled away from Nicol, and looked at the boys in the hall. Many of them were broad-shouldered, sporting huge biceps on both arms. The **A** section weight lifters. Then, a boy with black hair and looked around sixteen spoke.

" Get a room, would ya?" he said, sneering.

The rest of the boys, twelve or so others, started laughing.

Ally blushed. She couldn't believe this. This was the first time a boy had ever kissed her on her lips. And it was seen by a whole mob of muscle brains. She stood up. She couldn't go into her room, the boys were going in there. She started running down the hall, leaving Nicol there. Nicol stood up, and walked into his room. The boys, many still laughing, walked in Rm. 876. Ally stopped running, and was walking towards the exit, when the violet-haired girl called out.

" Hey, you!"

Ally turned. Tears were in her eyes.

The expression on the other girl's face softened. " You okay?"

Ally shook her head. " Not really."

The girl smiled softly at her. " Here, come in. This is my room." She gestured to the door she was standing in front of. "But I guess that was kind of obvious, huh?" the girl laughed.

Ally smiled a little. " Yeah, kinda." Ally walked into the girl's room. Rm. 872.

The room was neat. There were two beds, both with neatly folded blankets. The girl turned, and told Ally;

" My name's Jessica. You can call me Jess. I hate the full name, it's kinda long. And, you are Ally, right?"

Ally nodded, and looked at Jess. She had dark violet hair that ended after her chin, and navy-blue eyes. She wore large glasses that nearly covered her whole face. She had on a white shirt with a collar, and a navy-blue girl sort of tie around her neck. She wore a pleated navy-blue skirt that ended at her knees. On her feet were white socks that went halfway up her lower legs, and black dress shoes.

" Are you going to school?" Ally burst out. " Oops. Sorry, that just came out. It's just that, it's so similar to my school uniform. When I lived on Earth, I mean."

" Yeah, it's actually my usual kind of clothes. I don't bother to look nice. I just guess I don't know how." There was a minute of silence. Both the girls looked at each other, and the laughed.

" Anyway, so why were you…I guess, lip locking with that boy?" Jess asked.

" Oh, that. Nothing much, I guess he just kissed me."

" Out of the blue?"

" Kinda. Well, I have known him for almost a year. We're good friends."

" What's his name?"

" Nicol Amarfi."

" Amarfi? That sounds familiar. Is he Council Member Yuri Amarfi's son?"

" Yeah."

" That's big! A boy that has a high social status kissed you! Was it your first kiss?"

Ally looked at the ground. " On the lips, yeah."

Jess grinned. " I can't believe this! And you don't care?"

" I do care. He just ruined our friendship!"

" You are so clueless! Oh well, hey, what's your last name?"

" Shincaro."

" Shincaro? Wait, aren't you engaged to Nicol Amarfi?"

" Yeah."

"Now I'm really confused."

" Well, I'll tell you something, but please don't tell anyone!" Ally was serious.

" Okay, I promise."

" Well, I don't know if you heard, but my parents were on Junius Seven that day, so…"

" Oh, on Valentine's Day you mean?"

" Yeah. And it was our parents who arranged the whole engagement. So, just today, I told Nicol that maybe we should forget about the engagement, at least until I'm seventeen or eighteen or something. But then, he just wanted to show me he liked me I guess, so he…"

" Kissed you? Lucky!"

" I hardly agree."

" Did you like it?"

" What?"

" Well, from what I saw, it was quite long. You must have liked him, or you would have pulled away."

" I...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore! It's just hard." Ally started crying.

Jess stared. Then, she said quietly;

" No one ever said it was going to be easy."

Ally looked at her.

Flashback

_" Mom, I can't do this! I don't know what to do! I've never gone on a date before! This'll be so hard!"_

_" Ally, nobody ever said it would be easy. But if you don't try this time, your next first time will be worse." Gevil Shincaro told her daughter. _

End Flashback

Ally stopped crying. " You may be right."

Jess grinned. " Of course. I'm hardly wrong. The way I see it, you should give Nicol another chance. He deserves it. It's obvious he likes you."

"So you think I should go easy on him? But…"

" It's just, try to look at the good things he's done for you, not the bad. It'll help."

"Well, he is awfully nice, and he has saved me from a few painful deaths…" Jess looked confused, but Ally continued. " I guess you're right. I'm going to talk to him. Tomorrow."

" Oh, tomorrow? Oh, giving time for this to cool off?"

" Yup. Say, who's your roomie?"

"No one."

"Can I sleep in that bed? I don't want to go back to my room."

" Sure."

The Next Day

" Wanna go outside? My friend might be there!" Ally asked Jess.

" Sure!" Jess put away her books.

The two girls went outside to find Rusty.

Nicol

Nicol sat on his bed, thinking of the kiss. He couldn't believe he had kissed Ally. On the lips. He had kissed her before, but only on the cheek. And then, when the boys came, she had pulled away. _ But she didn't resist me. Maybe she does like me._

Ally and Jess

The girls walked out into the sunlight. Ally spotted Rusty, his red head on the green grass. She beckoned to Jess, and the girls both grinned. They sneaked up behind him.

"BOO!" they yelled in unison. Rusty, who had been sleeping, jumped. When he saw Ally, he relaxed.

" Geez, I was taking a nap."

" Well sleepyhead, we couldn't help it." Ally told him.

" Yeah, we became alarm clocks." Jess added.

" Yup. So, Rusty, up for a game?" Ally saw Rusty looking questioningly at Jess. " Oh, this is Jess. Rm. 872, same floor as us."

" I see. Well, I'm up for anything."

" How about hide and seek?" Jess suggested.

Flashback

_Ally and her cousins were playing Hide and Seek in the backyard while everyone was trying to settle in their houses. Ally was sitting at the top of the Sakura tree, hiding behind the blossoms so no one could see her. _

_"BOO!" Takeshi, said, his head popping out of nowhere. _

_"AAAAAAHH!" Ally screamed as she fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes and prepared for the fall, but all of a sudden, two sturdy arms caught her, around her back and under her knee. _

_"Are you alright?" a boy's voice asked her._

_Ally opened her eyes and saw a face with green hair blowing in the wind holding her. His brown eyes, filled with concern, looked at her softly. _

End Flashback

Ally smiled. " Sure."

"Who's 'it'?"

" Oldest." Ally said. " Thirteen."

" Thirteen." Jess replied.

" Fifteen." Rusty groaned. " Not fair!"

" Don't be a crybaby!" Ally grinned.

" Count to 100!" Jess told Rusty.

" Can I go 1,2, skip a few, 99,100?"

" No!" both the girls shouted. The girls turned and ran while Rusty closed his eyes and started counting.

After a few games, all three were tired. "Let's go back." Rusty said. In the 7 games they played, he was 'it' for 4 times, Jess twice, and Ally once. It turned out she was good at camouflaging herself.

" Losers buy the winner ice cream!" Ally grinned at them. " That means that Rusty buys me and you…" Ally gestured to Jess, " …ice cream, and Jess buys Rusty one, so we all can have one!"

" Fine by me." Jess grinned back at Ally. " I have enough for ten if I needed to buy that much."

" And I have enough for just two." Rusty looked at the girls. " Unfair."

" Not our fault you have bright hair! And by the way, never hide in grass. It's green, and your hair isn't." Ally looked at Jess, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

Rusty grumbled. He went to the counter and ordered, then Jess handed him money for his cone. The two of them brought back the cones.

" One is strawberry, one's vanilla, one's chocolate." Rusty announced.

" Chocolate!" Ally grabbed the cone. " Thanks Rusty!" she laughed while he made a face. " Jess, you next."

" Strawberry." Jess grabbed the pink cone.

" Yay, I get vanilla." Rusty cheered sarcastically. He picked up the white cone and started licking it.

When the trio finished, they went to the elevator.

When they got in, they saw two other boys were in there also. One had light brown hair, with light green eyes. He looked like he had gone to lift weights a couple of times, his biceps shoed through his tight shirt. The other one was tall, and quite lean, with bronze hair and yellow eyes, he looked quite strange. Both of the boys looked at the girls when they got on. They shifted spots, so that one was at each end of the elevator. Rusty frowned. He didn't trust those two. Ally and Jess were oblivious to them, and Ally stood near the right, where the brown-haired guy was, while Jess was slightly off to the side. The climb to the seventh floor was long, for this elevator was quite old, and hadn't been tuned up in quite a while. The trip would take around five minutes, for the door closed and opened very slowly. Rusty knew he was responsible for both girls, so he stood between the girls. Ally pressed the 7th floor button, but saw the 12th floor had been pressed first. (the elevator is old, so whatever button was pressed first, it would go to first.)

" Hey." The brown haired boy said to Ally. Ally turned, surprised. She faced the boy and smiled.

"Oh, hi."

" You new here?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ally was quite surprised.

" I would have remembered a pretty girl like you. My name's Jayson, call me Jay. My bud there is Len. Who are you?"

Ally was starting to get suspicious. He saw Jay wink at Len. Ally replied, " I'm a girl."

Jay stared. Rusty was about to step in between them, when Jess screamed out, " EWW! What are you doing?" Len had been stroking her low, low back. Rusty jumped between the two.

" Don't touch her!" He was the same height as Len. Then, the elevator went _'ding' _and Ally screamed;

" Let go of me!" Rusty turned. Jay had grabbed Ally around the waist, and was being taken out of the elevator. Jess' grope had been a set-up. While Rusty was distracted, Jay made off with Ally.

Rusty started to go after him, but Len quickly blocked his way. " Sorry pal, can't let you in." Rusty's face got angry.

" Let me pass! What are you doing with her?"

" What else do you do with girls?" Len grinned. " Oh yeah, wimps like you who can't land one 'protect' them." Len laughed. Then, _CRACK! _ The sound of a fist slamming into a cheekbone was heard. Rusty had taken a shot a Len.

" Jess, find her!" he yelled. Jess nodded, and ran out of the elevator.

Ally and Jay

Jay ran into a room. He dropped Ally on a bed, and grinned. " This'll be fun. You ever do this before?" Ally was scared, but she kept her cool.

" Do what?" she said.

Jay grinned, and took off his shirt. Then he unbuckled his pants, and a pair of plaid boxers was shown. " Do _it_." He grinned at her.

Ally edged away. _Is he trying to make me sleep with him? What is he, insane? _

" Get away from me! Are you drunk?" she yelled.

" Nah, but I wish I was. This would be so much more entertaining." Jay sighed. Then he grinned evilly, and advanced towards Ally, who was frozen in place. Then, Jay grabbed her shirt, and tore it off, revealing her bra.

_ Okay. Now I'm scared. _Ally screamed, then the door opened, and Dearka strode in.

" Yo, Jay, I need that magazine back. I think Elliot wants to loo…" Dearka stopped mid-sentence as his eyes took in the situation. " Jay, what the hell are you doing?" He saw Ally nearly half-naked. " Ally? Jay, stop!" Just as Jay was about to grab Ally's skirt, Dearka swooped in, and scooped Ally up. Jess appeared in the doorway, and gasped. She went to Dearka and kicked him in the shins.

" Let her go!" Jess yelled at Dearka.

" What are you doing? Kick him, I just saved Ally!" Dearka yelled indignantly. Even though this was no time to laugh, Ally started giggling uncontrollably. Jess grabbed Ally's torn top and she and Dearka ran out of the room, Ally in Dearka's arms, laughing still.

" Ow!" Dearka cried out. He stopped and rubbed his shin. He turned to Jess, who also stopped. "You have got one hard kick!" he exclaimed.

Jess laughed, and so did Ally. Until Ally realized she was topless. She screamed, and pounded Dearka's chest.

" You know, if I was a girl, that would actually hurt." Dearka grinned. He dropped Ally, and looked at her. Ally glared at him.

" You're right. Your chest isn't your weak spot." Ally walked over to him, and smiled. Dearka was surprised.

" Uh, Ally?" Ally kept on smiling. Then she looked at him straight in the eye.

" May I please have your shirt? Mine is all torn up." She said sweetly.

Dearka, taken by surprise, took off his white tank top. His tanned figure was shown. Jess stared.

Ally slipped the shirt on, the turned back to Dearka.

" Thanks. Now," Ally's sweet voice was gone, replaced by a threatening/teasing tone, " this is for that comment." Ally grabbed onto his shoulders, and kicked his nuts.

Ouch. Wasn't all that was heard from the tanned blond at that moment.

Jess and Ally giggled, and ran to the elevator, Dearka limping after them.

There, on the floor was Rusty, bleeding.

**Author's Notes**

Hehe, cliffhanger ending! Okay, I REEEAAALLLY suck at love scenes, and I have read lots of fanfics, so if you find it corny, it may be something I read from your fanfics! LOL. Anywho, enjoy the story, and please review, I don't care if it's anoymous, and I don't mind flames, they improve my writing, but don't say" U kant speel!" Cause, that just makes you look kinda dumb...> Anyways...if you get that, I have weird jokes.


	10. Person of Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters

Chapter 10 – Person of Protection

Ally

Ally looked at Rusty horrified. He was bleeding from the side, and from a wound in the head. He lay there, unconscious. His red hair was redder than ever.

This is all my fault. If he didn't try to save me, he wouldn't be like this.

" That bastard! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him for this!" Ally shouted angrily. She looked around the hall, but Len was no place to be seen.

" I think we should take him to ER. It would be better." Jess had turned pale.

Ally nodded. She grabbed Rusty's right arm, and lightly hoisted him up. Dearka went on his left.

Emergency Room

Rusty lay on the table. His body looked so lifeless. Ally went over to him, and bent over him. She placed one of her arms under his head, and stroked his face softly with the other hand. She held back the tears.

Then, the door opened. Dearka turned, hoping to see the doctor. There stood Nicol.

" Ally? What are you doing here?" Nicol saw Dearka, topless. " What happened?" Nicol looked around the room, narrowing his eyes. Then he saw Rusty. He frowned. " Not that guy again!"

Nicol went towards Rusty, angry, but then saw him covered in blood, and Ally, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh." Nicol said quietly.

Dearka frowned slightly, and folded his arms across his chest. _Where the heck is the doctor?_

Nicol turned to Ally. " Can I… talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

Ally looked up at Nicol. "Uh…"

Jess interrupted. " She'll be glad to." And with that, Jess gave Ally a light push to the door. Nicol grabbed Ally's hand, and pulled her out the door.

" What's up with them?" Dearka asked Jess.

" Nothing much. But something is about to be fixed. At least, I hope so." Jess smiled.

Dearka looked at Jess, confusion written all over his face.

Nicol and Ally

Nicol looked at Ally, who was looking down at her feet.

"Ally, we need to talk. About yesterday. You know, the…"

" I know." Ally cut him off.

There was an awkward silence.

Ally broke the silence first. " Well, what did you want to tell me?"

" That I…"

" Am sorry you kissed me? Same. Now, I've got to go back." Ally turned, but Nicol grabbed her arm.

" Ally, stop." Ally turned to look at him.

" I'm not sorry I kissed you. It's something I've wanted to do since that time at the lake. But I am sorry you don't feel the same way I do. And in a way, I'm sorry that I have to show you again."

" Show me what?"

" What love feels like." Nicol looked at her. " You seem to have forgotten."

Ally looked at him " I did not forget. I just think th…" Ally couldn't finish her sentence. Nicol had grabbed her arm. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and placed his lips on her mouth again. But he didn't leave it at that. He kept his mouth on hers, until they both had run out of air. Then they broke apart.

" Don't tell me you didn't feel anything from that!" Nicol kept his arms around her.

" I…I don't know. I think that maybe I don't…"

" Don't give me that! I know liked that feeling!"

" And how would you know that? You're not psychic!" Ally shouted back at him.

" I don't have to be to know that you like me. You didn't pull away." Nicol pointed out.

Ally blushed. She whispered, " So what?"

" So you like me too. Can't you see we were made for each other? Why can't you accept that?"

" I…I can't." Ally's voice broke.

" Why? Because we were forced at each other? I know we were, but everything has changed since then."

" Maybe it hasn't changed as much as you think." Ally was defiant.

" Oh, it's changed. I changed, you changed. But in the end, you changed more than I thought." Nicol let go of her. If that's the way you want it, fine. I'm not chasing after you any longer." And with that, Nicol left.

Ally stood there, shocked. " Not chasing after me anymore? What does he mean?" she said quietly.

" Excuse me, I need to get in." A man in a white coat came by.

Then Ally remembered Rusty. " Are you the doctor?"

" Yes." They both walked in.

The doctor started checking Rusty's body for broken bones. Then he got up, and told the three;

" I believe he is alright. He just needs to be bandaged, and in a few days, he'll be as good as new. Are you guys able to do that?"

" Yeah, I took courses." Dearka told the doctor.

The doctor went out of the room. Dearka went to get some bandages. Jess turned to Ally.

" Where's Nicol? I thought you two would come in together, all happy again. What happened?"

Ally sighed. " Everything's horrible. Nicol kissed me again, and I told him I didn't know if I liked him. Then he said he wasn't going to chase after me anymore. I guess he gave up on me." Ally sighed again, and buried her head in her arms. " Do you think that was dumb?"

Jess sighed. " Undoubtedly so. How could you be so mean?"

Before Ally could reply, Dearka came back. He started bandaging Rusty's wounds.

" You guys don't have to stop just because I'm here, you know." Dearka told them.

" Yes we do." Jess joked.

Surprisingly, Ally made no comment. Dearka was slightly surprised.

When Dearka finished, he went to wash his hands. Ally went over to Rusty. She looked at him. She silently begged his eyes to open. She wanted to see his dark purple-gray to open.

Then, she was about to leave when; "Ally? That you?"

" Rusty! You're okay! Oh, I was so worried! I felt so bad! Why did you fight Len?"

Rusty smiled. " I did it for you. I'm so glad you're safe."

Ally was shocked. She looked at Jess for an explanation. Jess just shrugged. Dearka came back in.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you, he may act a bit weird. He's on painkillers. He might say stuff he wouldn't normally say."

Jess grabbed Dearka's arm, and dragged him into the small room where the supplies were.

" Okay, why am I here? Jess, I like you as a friend and all, but I…"

" Very funny. Get serious. When you said that Rusty might say stuff he wouldn't normally say, do you mean his deep, dark thoughts, or just made-up junk?"

" His secrets. Painkillers are a great way to make someone spill all their secrets." Dearka grinned.

" I'm serious. I don't know if you knew this, but Ally and Nicol are, or at least were engaged. They're perfect for each other. And as we speak, I think Rusty is pouring out his heart to Ally. And the one in his heart is Ally!"

" A love triangle. Ooh, things might get nasty around here." Dearka grinned.

" I'm serious, Dearka. Tell Ally that when Rusty's on painkillers, it makes him say weird things, untrue things. And when Rusty's back to normal, we can concentrate on getting Nicol and Ally back together!"

" I don't think that's gonna work." Dearka whispered.

" Just play along." Jess whispered back.

Ally was still at Rusty's side.

" Ally, I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. Ever since that day in the cafeteria, I had a bit of a crush on you. But then, that day you were crying, it was then I realized, when you turned your face to my neck, that I loved you." Rusty was telling Ally.

Ally blushed. " I…I…" Ally's reply was cut short.

" Ally, we need to talk to you. It's urgent." Jess told her. Ally nodded, and whispered to Rusty, who nodded as well.

" What's up?" Ally asked Jess and Dearka.

" We could ask you the same." Dearka said, staring.

" Uh, can I talk to you, Ally?" Jess said. Dearka walked out to check on Rusty.

" So, what is it?" Ally asked.

" What did Rusty tell you?"

" He, he well, basically told me he loved me! Jess, this is great! And the best part is I love him too! It's perfect! No wonder I didn't tell Nicol I loved him. I love Rusty!" Ally smiled.

Jess was surprised.

" Oh, I see. Well, Dearka needs to tell you something." Jess left, and Dearka came in.

" What do you need to tell me?" Ally asked Dearka happily.

" Well, you know while Rusty's on painkillers, he'll say junk. He doesn't really mean it."

"Oh." Ally looked down at her shoes

" You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Ally ran out of the room, and to the elevator. (the newer one)

Ally got in. She was crying. Within a few seconds, the elevator arrived at her floor. Ally got out, and ran to her room. She pressed the code to unlock the door. When she got in, she ran to her bed. Yzak was on his bed, reading a book. He looked up when Ally came in.

" Hey, where were you last night?" Yzak asked her. Ally didn't reply. She lay her face on her pillow, and started crying softly. Yzak stood up, and went over to her.

"You okay?" he asked. No reply. " I won't stop bugging you 'til you look up." Yzak sat down beside her.

Two hours later

Both of the teens were lying on Ally's bed, asleep. Yzak was sleeping soundly, his arms around Allya's neck and shoulders. Ally was snuggled close to Yzak.

Sunset

There was a knock at the door. Yzak opened his eyes, and saw Ally sleeping beside him, her face so peaceful and happy. Yzak knew if he moved she would wake. He ignored the door, and fell back asleep.

The Next Day

Ally awoke. Yzak's arms were around her shoulders, and she was snuggled right next to his body. A blanket was thrown on top of them both. She yawned. Too early. She fell asleep, only semi-aware of what had happened.

That Afternoon

Dearka wanted his shirt back. He knocked on the door of Rm.876. He had done this last night, but there had been no answer. Then Dearka tried the door. It was open. He walked in to the sleeping quarters. There, on the bed near the window, were Ally and Yzak, sleeping together. Dearka saw that Ally still had his shirt on. Dearka left.

Oh gosh, did those two do it last night? Aw, gross, in my shirt too! 

Dearka sighed, and knocked on Rm. 872. He waited a few seconds, and was about to leave when the door opened. Jess stood there, her hair messy, and a nightgown on. Her glasses were askew on her face.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" You know how yesterday you said Ally and Nicol are engaged?"

" Yeah, what about it?"

" I just saw Ally and Yzak sleeping together." Dearka frowned at the thought.

Jess' eyes widened. " What? That doesn't sound like Ally."

" I don't know about her, but it doesn't sound like Yzak either. I mean, I'm supposed to do the hot chicks!" Dearka whined, in a serious tone, even though he was joking.

" You think Ally's hot?" Jess asked, curiosity and hope in her voice.

" Well, I guess, she is pretty. Why?"

" No reason." Jess said subdued. _I wonder if he thinks I'm hot?_

Dearka sighed. " Should I go wake them?" he asked her.

" Nah." Jess' tone was slightly harsh. Then she smiled, and said, " Come on in."

Dearka followed her through the door.

Ally and Yzak

Ally rubbed her eyes. This time, she woke up fully. She yawned, and then started to get up. There was something on top of her. Yzak. He was sleeping on top of her! She gasped, but realized both of them were fully clothed. Good. But still, she didn't want to spend a second longer with Yzak.

Ally shook Yzak. " Wake up!"

Yzak opened his eyes, and saw Ally underneath him, glaring angrily. His eyes widened, and he gasped. " What did you do?"

" Me? You're the one on top of me! And besides, we're both fully clothed, you sicko!"

" Shut up!"

" Get up!"

Yzak untangled himself from Ally. They both got up and blushed. Then Ally walked to the bathroom.

Ally

_I can't believe this. Nicol, I'm sorry. _Ally thought as she washed her face.

Yzak

Yzak took off his clothes, all wrinkled from last night's actions. He couldn't believe he had slept with a girl. _And I didn't do anything. _He thought.

Nicol

Nicol sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He was looked down at his hands, and sighed.

Flashback

Nicol ran to his room. Allya and him were over. He had done it. Broken up. Wasn't his fault. Ally had never told him she loved him. Never. And Nicol had shown her once too many.

Nicol grabbed some sheets on the table. It was a song. He had just finished it. He grabbed his keyboard, and started to play the song. He started, then stopped. This was too hard. He had created or rather started this song about a month ago. This was the longest he had ever spent on any song. Usually they took him two weeks, but this song was special.

Nicol looked at the top of the page. The title. **Surprise of Summer.** To Allya Shincaro.

End Flashback

Nicol looked at the sheets of music. He grabbed them, and tossed them in his bag. They were meaningless now. Nicol walked out of his room, and leaned against the wall.

Ally

Ally got out of the washroom. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a belt attached to it. She had a blue T-shirt on with a spaghetti strap black shirt on top of it. She wore blue socks that went halfway up her thighs, and her white shoes.

She went out. A boy was leaning against his door. He had a black T-shirt on, and khakis that went down to his knees. Green hair was on his head. Nicol.

Nicol

Nicol looked up. He saw Ally, who was blushing furiously. He sighed. He didn't need this right now. He didn't move, but said;

" Hey."

Ally blushed. She looked at him, surprised, and saw his head down. She looked down as well, and said;

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence, at least for Ally. Then she looked at Nicol. " Can I talk to you? Outside?"

Nicol nodded. He got up and walked to the elevator. Ally followed him.

Ally

This was strange. It wasn't like Nicol to be silent.

When they reached the bottom, Nicol walked out. He kept walking, and Ally scampered behind him.

" Wait up Nicol!" She called after him. Nicol stopped, and turned.

When Ally caught up, Nicol started walking again. Ally fell into step with him. They stopped at the river.

Nicol turned towards her. " What is it?"

"Huh?"

" What did you want to tell me? That you're going out with _Rusty_?" Nicol's voice got bitter as he uttered Rusty's name. He started walking again.

" No. Why don't you just let me speak?" Ally followed him.

" Fine. Talk."

" Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About yesterday."

"Fine. I forgive you. Is that all?"

" Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ally's dark eyes stared at his light brown ones.

" I told you I don't care anymore." Nicol's voice was expressionless.

Ally stared at him. " Is there anything I can do to make you stop ignoring me?" she asked.

Nicol stopped, and turned to face her. " There is one thing. But you'll never do it."

" Oh yeah? Try me!"

" Tell me you love me."

" What?"

" Tell me you love me. And show me too." Nicol looked at her meaningfully.

Ally blushed, but started to get angry. " I can't do that!"

" Then I can't forgive you." Nicol's voice was cold.

Ally was surprised. Then she came to her senses. " Yes you can! You can forgive anything! I know that for a fact!"

" Then I won't forgive you."

"Nicol!" Ally shouted at him.

Nicol stopped, but didn't turn around. Ally ran to his other side to face him.

" Can't we be friends? We used to be."

There was a dreadful pause. Then Nicol sighed. " Fine."

" You mean it?" Ally was a little surprised.

" Yeah."

Suddenly, blasts that sounded like claps of thunder were heard. They were continuous, and were heard one after another. A few girls screamed. Then, the glass doors to the academy's gym shattered. Shattered by bullets.

"**Will all students please report to your dormitories. Do not panic. Hurry to your dormitory."**

Sirens were wailing, and people (mostly the girls) started screaming. Nicol looked at Ally, who seemed frozen in place. He ran and grabbed her. He started running, and they were halfway back to their building when all of a sudden a shot ran out. Ally screamed.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hehe, another cliff-hanger ending! Sorry to leave you hanging, but those are the breaks when you are the reader and I am the authoress! I will try to update ASAP, cause I hate it when people don't do that, so I won't! Tune in! I'm really sorry I didn't update more, but I'm having a writer's block with this story, and I have three other stories to worry about...(me not good) so I haven't written nything for this story for quite a while. But I just read the last chapter again, and realized it was a cliffhangar ending, so I found this chapter as well as chapter eleven in my document's, and ta-da, here it is...please review. (I know it's a bit sucky, this story i wrote abouttwo years ago, and this chapter was written about three months ago! ;)


	11. Fallen Warrior

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or any other anime. But if I did, it would be so cool...What should I call it? XD

**Gundam SEED Reversed**

Chapter 11 – Fallen Warrior

Nicol

Nicol turned around. There lay Ally on the floor; blood soaking through her sock. Her eyes were wide with shock, as if she couldn't believe what was happening around her. Her knee was as red as a poppy.

Nicol bent down and grabbed her. He picked her up and ran to the dorm.

" Let us in!" Nicol banged on the door with his free hand. The people standing at the door were beginning to lock down.

" How do I know you're not an enemy?" The boy at the door asked.

Nicol frowned, and grabbed the ID card out of his back pocket. He flashed it to the boy, who let them in. Nicol rushed to the infirmary.

Ally lay on the table, nearly lifeless. Nicol dropped his head on his hands and groaned.

" Idiot, you nearly made her die! Idiot! Idiot!" He yelled at himself.

" N…Nicol. Yelling at yourself won't help either o-of us." Ally spoke softly. Nicol looked up, and relief flooded to his eyes.

"Ally? You're okay?" he asked her.

Ally nodded. She smiled. " Thanks to you." Ally struggled up, and motioned for Nicol to come close. Nicol, confused, stood up and came over. Ally reached up and hugged him. Nicol blushed.

" Umm, Ally?" Nicol asked. Ally didn't respond. She turned her head towards Nicol, and her lips met his softly. Nicol blushed, surprised, but deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Ally broke away.

Ally was blushing. Nicol looked at her, happiness and a slight bit of confusion on her face. Nicol turned to her and said;

" So, does this mean you do like me?"

Ally flushed. " I don't…" But paused. She knew if she said that, Nicol would get hurt again. She smiled grimly and nodded.

Nicol grinned. He picked Ally up, and carried her out of the room. They went up.

Rusty

Rusty looked out his window. What the hell was going on? He ran out to the hall. He knocked on Rm. 876. He opened the door. " Ally? Where are you?" He looked at Yzak, who was on his bed, pulling on shoes.

" She's not here." Yzak replied flatly.

" Oh. Say, do you know what these orders are?" The sirens were still ringing.

"No idea."

Rusty saw Yzak wasn't in the mood for any talking, so Rusty ran into Jess' room.

"Jess, what are these orders?" Much to Rusty's surprise, Dearka was in there too. They both looked up at him. Rusty looked at Jess, who was still wearing a crumpled blue nightgown.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rusty asked. _Again. Geez, this is the second time! _

"No, come on in. I think there's something about intruders or something."

Rusty's eyes widened. _Ally. _He turned and ran down the hall.

Ally and Nicol

Nicol looked into Ally's eyes. He needed to know something.

"Ally, have you ever liked someone else?"

Ally was surprised. They were both in the elevator, and Nicol had just broken the long silence.

" Why?"

"Because, well it just occurred to me. If you have always liked me, then why didn't you say so before? I mean when I told you?"

Ally flushed, but didn't reply. If she did, she knew Nicol would get hurt.

Nicol looked at Ally. _So she was lying. Must be because of Rusty. Damnit, he knew her for a_ _shorter time than I did! _

Rusty

Rusty ran frantically through the halls.

"Ally! Al-lly! Damn, if you can hear me, say something!" he ran to the elevator. Ally and Nicol had just gotten off. Rusty crashed right into Nicol, who fell onto Ally. Nicol was on top of Ally, face to face, and Rusty had Nicol's elbow in his stomach. Rusty saw Ally, and gasped. He got up, and then so did Nicol, and Rusty reached out to help Ally up, but Nicol beat him to it, pulling her up. Rusty glared at Nicol, but decided to let it go.

"Ally, where were you, I was so worried! What have y…" Rusty looked down and saw her leg bandaged up. " What happened?"

Ally looked at Rusty happily. She was glad to see him, even if he didn't have his usual cheerful face on. "Nothing much. I'm fine. Really."

Rusty mistrusted her, thinking she was probably trying to be brave. He smiled. So like her. Rusty stepped forward to hug her.

Nicol

_Shit, why is she so happy to see him? Is he about to hug her? Over my dead body! _

Nicol stepped in Rusty's way, and grabbed Ally, and kissed her on the lips. Rusty stood there, dumbfounded. Ally's eyes widened. Nicol smiled to himself, and slid his arms around her back, fondling her back. Rusty stared. What the hell was going on? Ally wanted to pull away, but she knew then she would hurt Nicol's feelings again, and this time it would be harder to make it up to him. When Nicol finally pulled away, Rusty still stood there, his heart broken. Ally looked at the ground, and then found the courage to look at Rusty. He was staring at her still, his eyes still wide with shock. Then he turned and ran. Down and down that wretched hall.

Ally watched him. She had never been so unsure in her life. Part of her knew she liked Nicol a lot, but then why did she feel so bad when she was kissing him? And it hurt her to see Rusty sad. And then there was always Ty. Ally ran to her room. _Damn, this is so confusing! What's wrong with me? What? _

Nicol smiled to himself, then sighed. _What the hell has gotten over me? Why am I acting like this? I've never been jealous like this, or aggressive. I've never really liked anyone before, though. _

**"Will all personnel please keep calm and return to your rooms. There is nothing serious happening. Please stay calm." **

Nicol groaned, and ran to his room. Once he entered, he saw the room was empty. Dearka wasn't in there. Nicol shrugged, but still was a little worried. Where the hell was Dearka?

Ally

Ally ran to her room, and was about to knock for Yzak to let her in, when the door flew open. Yzak stood there, angry. "Where the hell were you?" he yelled angrily at her.

Ally's face got angry. Not now. She was definitely not in a mood to be yelled at by Yzak. She pushed past him and walked towards her bed, then flopped on it, lying on her stomach with her hands on her ears. She was clearly stating that she didn't want to be lectured at, but Yzak didn't care. He walked to her bed and started scolding.

" You idiot! Where were you? Are you deaf? Have you not heard the orders to return to your room?" Yzak was indignant. Then he saw her leg. "What happened to you?" he asked, his voice softening a bit.

Ally still didn't answer. And Yzak didn't sit next to her on the bed again and ask her what was wrong because he didn't want a repeat of last time. (hehehe)

Rusty

Rusty pushed his room door open, and then closed it quietly. He walked into his sleeping quarters, and lay face down on his bad. Athrun, who was on his bed, saw Rusty.

"Hey. Where were you?" Athrun asked. Rusty mumbled something inaudible. Athrun saw that Rusty was in no mood to talk, so he just shrugged and decided to leave him alone.

Rusty felt so betrayed. Why, what… this didn't make any sense to him. _I thought she liked me, but maybe she only does as friends. I mean, if she didn't like him, she would've at least pulled away, right? But maybe he was holding her too tight, and she couldn't… I have got to stop hoping. This is too impossible. I knew it. I think I've always known it. Just the guy who you love to hang out with, but never more than that. This is the pits. But this is how it always was, remember? I should just forget about her. _Rusty resolved this, but just as he had decided, tears started to fall. He couldn't forget her. He never could. It was simply too impossible.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

How was that? How was that? Please review, and keep in mind I suck at love scenes, flame me:P Haha...You need to review first, I need the feedback. I am so sorry I cannot update for awhile... I will try As Soon As Possible! I guess you can say this story is now officially on hiatus.


	12. Different Sides to A Heart

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters. If I did, then Ally would never have been invented…is that a good or bad thing? XD

For one of my reviewers, who said she/he wanted to see Rusty with Ally. I was going to put this part in, don't worry!

Chapter 12 – Different Sides to a Heart

Ally

Ally sighed. This was horrible. She never meant to get things so complicated.

Next Week

The attacks on the training station were actually intruders from the Earth Forces. Everyone at the camp now was fine. Except for a boy.

Rusty lay on his bed. He wasn't crying. He wasn't tired. He was thinking. Of his past.

Flashback

"See, Rusty, it's like this. We are great friends and all, and I know you said you like me, but I'm kinda dating someone else at the moment. Sorry. Can we still be friends?"

Rusty stared at her. He couldn't believe she had just said that. Today was his thirteenth birthday party, and his best friend, whom he had had a crush on for two years, was telling him off. Rusty ran inside, feeling torn inside.

End Flashback

_And now, I get turned down again. For another guy. Isn't it always like this? I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe I'm not meant tot be with anyone, that's why this happened. This **is** the pits. At least things can't get worse. But I know Ally and me can never be friends anymore. Too hard. She is dating another guy, and I like her._

Flashback

Two Days Ago

"Rusty!"

Rusty turned around at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Jess. What's up?"

Jess looked at Rusty straight in the eye. "You like Ally, don't you?"

Rusty stared at the ground. "I don't even know anymore."

"Well, you can't."

Rusty looked up, surprised. "And why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because she's engaged."

Rusty's mouth dropped. "Engaged? To who?"

Jess looked at him closely. "You don't even know who she really is, do you?"

Rusty shook his head. "She's Ally."

Jess sighed. "She's one of the princesses of PLANTs. Her full name is Allya Canaver Shincaro. Ring a bell?"

Rusty thought. _Princess? Canaver? Oh no. _

"D-Do you mean to say she is the daughter of Eileen Canaver? A Supreme Council Member?"

"The one and only. And she is engaged to Nicol Amarfi, son of Yuri Amarfi, also a Council Member."

Rusty was torn. "So they both have parents in the Supreme Council?"

"Yup. And you know what they are? Princes and Princesses of PLANTs. Both of them have parents who control a part of the PLANTs."

Rusty turned around. "Thank you for your information." He muttered, and then left. _So, she's out of my league. She's in the green-haired guy's league. So he did have a right to kiss her, seeing that they are going to be married anyways. I'm just a civilian out of PLANTs, and she is a princess. We were definitely not meant to be. _

End Flashback

Rusty turned over and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Maybe he should just forget about her. Yeah. Forget her.

Yeah right.

Allya

Ally was also miserable. Rusty was avoiding her. She had seen him at least a dozen times this week, and not once had he talked to her. He hadn't even looked at her.

At that moment, Yzak walked in. Ally groaned. He always came in when she wanted him least. Like now.

"Yo, get off your butt, someone's here to see ya outside the door." Yzak told her.

_Rusty?_ Ally's heart lifted at the thought. She got up and opened the door. Jess.

"Oh, hey." Ally said, her expression dropping.

"Wow, thanks for the great greeting." Jess grinned.

Ally shook her head. "It's not that, it's just…"

"You wish instead of me it would be a person a bit taller, red-orange hair, green-purple eyes, and not to mention a male?" Jess asked.

Allya nodded glumly.

"Cheer up. It's not that bad, is it?"

"You have no idea."

Jess looked hurt. _No idea. That's a bit mean. You have two guys after you._ Jess's face cleared up. Ally was unhappy, so she didn't really mean it. "So, wanna go get something to eat?"

Ally sighed. "Sure."

She got up and followed Jess out the door. As they walked down the hallway, Ally spotted Nicol. She looked away, but he still saw her.

"Ally!" he called out to her.

Jess smiled as she waved to him as well. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Ally blushed, as did Nicol. Nicol walked up to Ally and hugged her. "Hey."

Ally smiled up at him. "Hi."

"How are you, Ally? You look a little pale."

Ally faked another smile. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." She looked away. She felt a little awkward around him. She had ever since she kissed him. He seemed a lot happier now, though. Like he was before they entered the military. _And met Rusty. Nicol was happy before we met Rusty._

Ally sighed. She was so confused. She knew she was engaged to Nicol, and that they would most likely end up marrying each other. But she couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to be with Rusty. If she was going to marry Nicol, why would she want to date Rusty? It made no sense. You wouldn't date anyone if you didn't think you had something special, right?

"What are you thinking about? You're so quiet. Are you seriously okay?" Nicol's concerned face looked at her.

Ally nodded. She felt awful. Normally a girl would be happy having two guys who liked her and she liked them. But… maybe it wasn't that great after all. She was caught between two guys. No matter what she did, she would hurt one or both of them.

Ally sighed. She remembered when there was a time it seemed no one liked her at all, and she felt so lonely, watching everyone go around with their boyfriends. Sure, she had tons of girlfriends, but none of them seemed to be like her best friend, a person she could tell who she liked and everything. Her best friend had been Kai. And he flirted with and dated some many hot girls, it seemed he had no time for her. And she couldn't exactly tell him who she liked. He would just say… "Really?"

That was when she met Ty. He changed her. He was kind, he listened to her, and she felt something special with him. And she knew he liked her. _That was when I was happier. Then I had to find out I was a Coordinator, and move to the PLANTs, and get engaged._ _That was probably when my life started getting worse. At first it was great. Engaged to a nice guy, not to mention cute. But then my parents… well, they died. Now I'm even more alone. _

Ally smiled lightly at Nicol. "Come on. I was going to the cafeteria with Jess before you came. Wanna come?"

Nicol looked a little surprised, but he accepted without hesitation. He grabbed her hand, and they walked down the hall together. _Maybe I should just forget about Rusty. I can't exactly ask him if we can still be friends, especially right now, but maybe later he might understand. _

As fate would have it, they met, once again, Rusty. He was walking from his room towards them.

Rusty

He looked at their intertwined hands. _Man, I don't need this. _

Ally stopped in front of him. "Rusty!"

Rusty stopped. He had been avoiding her for the past week. Now he had to talk to her in front of her fiancé? Not gonna happen. "Um, Ally, I can't really talk."

Ally sighed. She looked up at Nicol. "Nicol… could you give me a sec?"

Nicol nodded reluctantly. He walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Ally turned back to Rusty. "Why are you ignoring me… Wait, that was a stupid question."

Rusty sighed. "Yeah, it was."

Ally stared up at him. "Rusty… I wish you'd smile more often. You don't anymore… but when I first met you, you did nothing but smile. You're the one that made me feel better…"

Rusty interrupted. "And you're the one who made me feel worse." He added quietly.

Ally was stung by the irritation in his reply. Also, it hurt. He didn't have to say it like that. "So, now you hate me… because I'm with someone else?"

Rusty stared at her straight in the eyes. "Not just that. Try I'm mad because you act like you like me when you're freaking engaged to another guy! Damn! Don't you know it's not nice to toy with people's emotions?"

Ally was shocked. He was sure angry. And the reality of his reply hurt all the more.

"You know… you made me feel good for once in my life. I had always been rejected by girls ever since I was thirteen. My best friend turned me down… and you know what, we don't talk anymore. When I finally recovered from that blow, I got the nerve to ask out another girl when I was fourteen. And apparently, she had a boyfriend, two in fact. You don't know how much it stings to be turned down, do you? That's because you're one of them, the rich kids who get whatever they want!"

Tears started to fall down Ally's face. "I don't have a perfect life. First of all, I am not some spoiled rich kid! I only found out I was a Coordinator less than a year ago! And I had to move. I liked this guy, but we'll never be! Next, my parents die, I'm by myself, and then I join the army. Stupid move, huh? Cause I had to meet you, and like you!" Ally started to cry.

Rusty was shocked. He had forgotten her mother, Supreme Council Member Eileen Canaver, had died at the attack on Junius Seven. _Wait… She liked… him?_

"Y-You like me?" Rusty's eyes were wide with surprise.

Ally nodded, ashamed, as if admitting her feelings was like being… yeah, you know.

Rusty mouth dropped a little. He stepped forward, and put his arms around her. He rested her head on his shoulder, and buried his face in her hair. She snuggled into him. It felt so nice, being with him. She felt… safe.

"Am I forgiven?" Rusty asked after a few moments.

Ally was confused. "For what?"

Rusty grinned slyly. "For not telling you how I feel. So I'm telling you now. I really like you. When we're together, I feel happy. And I kind of get the vibe you are happy too?" Ally nodded. Then guilt started to creep into her mind. Nicol. She was being unfair to Nicol.

Ally pulled away. "I've gotta catch up with him." She muttered. She ran off, leaving Rusty confused.

Ally was turning the corner, and bumped into someone. (Bad habit of her) Ally fell, and groaned. She put her hand to her head and looked at the person she had collided in.

Wait. What was she doing here? Isn't she dead?

**Author's Notes**

Yay, finally updated. Yes, cliffhanger ending! My favourite when I'm the writer! PLEASE REVIEW! So sad. I don't even have a review for every chapter… L Anyways, please review. Flame if it was horrible, praise or criticism if it was good. J


	13. Reunited with Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any characters except the ones I made up, of course!!!

Chapter 13 – Reunited with Mother

Allya

Ally's eyes widened in surprise. "M-Mom?"

Yes, the woman in front of her was definitely her mother. But… Junius Seven, the war, her father… weren't they dead?

"Mom?"

"Allya."

Ally's eyes were so wide they almost popped out of their sockets. Wasn't her mom… dead?

"Mom? What are you doing here? How did you...?" Ally walked closer to her mother. Her mother was surely alive. This was no dream, or a hallucination. She was standing right there.

"Well, the real story is that we were about to leave Junius Seven as it exploded. I was lucky to escape." Her mother smiled awkwardly.

"Escape? But it's been a month and a half since that day! How come you didn't come to find me earlier?"

Eileen Canaver sighed. "I was recovering in a hospital. And imagine my shock coming home and finding it abandoned! And to find out you enlisted in the army three weeks ago! Why did you ever do such a dumb thing?"

Ally was surprised. "Dumb?"

"Yes, dumb. I've pulled you out effective Friday. Now start packing your bags! I'll be back on Friday to pick you up." Eileen started to walk away. (oh, by the way, it's a Monday)

"Wait, Mother!"

"Yes?" Eileen turned around to face her daughter.

"I… um… I can't leave."

"Yes you can. I have talked to the director of this camp and received permission from Supreme Council Chairman Clyne. You will be officially released on terms you joined because you thought you lost your family."

"But, Mom! They'll think I'm a loser, backing out like this! And besides… " Allya lowered her tone. "…Nicol came with me."

"Pardon me!!!!?!"

Allya ran downstairs. After the lecture from her mom, she knew she had to go tell Nicol. _I feel so dumb. He joined because of me, and now I'm leaving. Wait, his dad is also in the Council. Maybe he can leave too!!! _

Ally spotted him in the cafeteria. She walked over to him. "Nicol!" She ran to him and flung herself into his arms.

"Oof. What is it, Ally? You're squishing my…" Nicol stopped and blushed. Ally didn't notice.

"Nicol, my mother is alive, and he wants me to leave the army because I only joined because I thought my family was dead, but as you can see, they're not, and I don't want to, but my mom wants me too, and I am nervous because I feel bad, and I know the only reason you joined was so you could be with me, and I feel really bad, so maybe your dad can get you out of the army because he is also on the Supreme Council like my mom, and we can be together again!"

Nicol blinked. "Whoa. Slow down there. Your mother is alive?"

Ally nodded repeatedly. "Yea, and she just left."

Nicol frowned. "And your dad?"

Ally's smiled quickly disappeared. _Dad. _ "Mom didn't say anything." She said slowly.

"Does that mean he's…"

Ally slouched. "I guess he didn't make it." Tears started spilling out of her eyes, and even though she tried to stop it, it didn't work. So she let them flow.

Nicol

Nicol looked around nervously. People were starting to stare. _They probably think I said something to make her cry, which is kinda the case…_

"Ally, come on, let's go to your room." Nicol helped her up, and they walked to the elevator.

As they reached her floor, Nicol led her out. And just their luck, Dearka and Yzak were there, 'concerned'.

"Yo, Nicol, whad ya do this time?" Dearka asked teasingly.

Yzak frowned a little. He knew something was up. "Ally?" She didn't answer him. She just slood slumped against Nicol.

Leave her alone you guys!" Nicol shouted. He grabbed his room key, opened the door, and locked it so Dearka couldn't come in.

He lay Ally on the bed. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Ally nodded slightly.

Nicol sighed. "About what you said earlier, about me leaving…"

Ally straightened up. "Yeah. You can leave here too!"

Nicol sighed. "That's the thing, Ally. I'm not going to."

Ally turned to Nicol, shock written on her face. "Wh-What? But Nicol, your dad…"

"… Was very proud of me when I joined the army. He was never proud of me like that. I guess I'm not the toughest guy, I mean, I play piano, write songs, and love to read. He always wanted a son he could play ball with in the park. But since he was away when I was a child, my mother raised me mostly, and so the piano is my passion. My dad has never said anything to me about it, or ever given me the slightest reason not to play. But when I told him I was joining the army… You should have seen the look on his face. I have never seen him look like that. I could tell, perhaps for the very first time, he was proud of me. Really and truly proud."

Ally slouched. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Nicol smiled gently. "It's okay. But it's not just that. I want to. I'd feel useless being at home not doing anything… and besides, I can protect you now."

Ally smiled a little. This was one of those times she felt immature towards Nicol. He was a year older, but usually they seemed the same age. Until times like this.

"Very well. Oh, by the way, I'm leaving this Friday."

"WHAT??!!!???"

Author's Notes

Yes, short chapter. One more chapter… and it's done. Well, Part one of Gundam SEED Reversed is…. Anyways, sorry for taking such a long time to update. Enjoy, and pwease review (and no, I did not spell please wrong, thanks for asking. :P)


	14. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

Chapter 14 – A Taste of Your Own Medicine

Allya

Ally packed up the rest of her suitcase and then sat down and sighed.

"Oh, shut up, will you? Girls that sigh 24/7 have got to be the most annoying things on Earth." Yzak grumbled, coming out of the bathroom.

Allya rolled her eyes. "You said yesterday girls that showed too much skin were the worst things ever made, and the day before that you said girls that used 'like' and 'totally' too often bothered you to no end. So I'm going to ignore this statement and put it in the imaginary box labeled "Stuff that bothers Yzak" ."

Yzak snorted. "You're really weird… keeping track of what I say."

"That's because I know it bothers you, and what can be more fun that bothering the Yzak's of this world?"

"Running around a llama and trying to make sure it won't spit on you."

"Nahh.. too hard." Ally stuck her tongue out at him and jumped up. "I'm gonna go visit Jess."

Allya closed her room door with a sigh. Today was just Tuesday, but she had started packing already. She didn't want to leave _anything_ behind.

Ally continued down the hall and stopped at Jess' door and knocked lightly. No answer. She rapped again, louder this time. Still no answer. "Maybe she's not here…" she wondered aloud.

"Who isn't?" a voice behind her questioned.

Allya jumped and turned around and came face-to-face with a tall blonde girl. Ally gasped at the girl's beauty. She had pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell down to her waist in a tight braid. She wore a short pink skirt and a lavender top that perhaps showed more than necessary. She looked questioningly at Ally.

"Err… my friend. I don't think she's in her dorm." Ally pointed at the door behind her.

"Oh… Jess? Yeah, she went to the gym with that red-haired dude to exercise. But--" The girl lowered her voice. "—Seriously… I think they might be together if you know what I mean. He is always coming here now, and the two have spent an awful amount of time together for the past week."

Ally's eyes widened. _Together? Th-That can't be right!_ "A-Are you sure?" Ally heard herself ask.

The girl nodded. "Unless they have always spent time together, then no. By the way, my name is Liana. Mason. I live in room 871 with Joel."

"Oh… uhh, my name is Allya… Shincaro." She didn't add a certain part of her name, hence the hesitation.

Liana didn't seem to notice. "Hi Allya. Can I call you Ally? I heard some other people call you that."

"Uh, sure."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you waiting for Jess?"

"I just wanted to talk. I was bored."

"Ohh… I see… well, so am I." Liana laughed lightly, a tinkley sound that resembled bells. "I… heard there was a Red Rover game going on in the field… wanna go join in?"

Allya was surprised. "Red Rover? Why are they playing that today?"

Liana laughed again. "Because it's free time." She pointed out the obvious.

The two girls walked down to the field behind the gym and cafeteria blocks. There was a game going on, a really large group of 'Red Rover-ers'.

"Ally, come on, let's join this side!" Liana was clinging onto someone's hand from the slightly smaller side. Ally ran and linked arms with Liana.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, I call LIANA over!" A boy with light brown hair grinned and stared at Liana. "Come on, babe!"

Liana grinned, let go of the two arms she linked to, and ran full force to the other side. Ally noted she chose to slam right between the brown-haired boy's arms. She bounced right off. The boy helped her up and she joined in the other side.

Ally blinked. Had she even tried? Liana certainly didn't look weak. But she… Ally's train of thought was interrupted as her side, eager to gain a person, called a short girl over. She ended up bouncing off like Liana and joined their side.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, we call ALLYA over!" Liana and the brown-haired boy yelled loudly.

Ally blinked yet again. _Me?_ She started running. She ran towards Liana and the boy, but remembered Liana had just bounced off. _Maybe I'll try somewhere else._ She veered to the right, and then caught a glimpse of red. Red hair, next to purple. Rusty and Jess, arms linked, staring straight at her. And then she remembered Liana's careless words. _"—Seriously… I think they might be together if you know what I mean. He is always coming here now, and the two have spent an awful amount of time together for the past week."_

Tears formed in her orange orbs. _No. Don't cry. Don't be a weakling! You're a crybaby, and you joined war? Stop it NOW!_ Tears don't have ears. Cause they flowed straight down her face. Ally veered even further right, and headed for her dorm. Just as she tripped over a rock. And her vision blurred. And darkness came once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well... Quite short... . Sorry! It's just my brain got stuck... and I love cliffies... so I just HAD to end it here P Anyways, I will try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for the readers who haven't abandoned me And for you... a preview!!! xD

Preview 1

Ally's eyes fluttered open. _White. All White. Wait… a flash of colour… so blurry… yellow? And brown?_ Ally focused her eyes. Liana. And the brown-haired boy from earlier. _Hmph. Rusty didn't even care to stay behind with me. _Ally looked around the room. No sign of either him or Jess.

Preview 2

"Well, you never seemed to really care!"

"How can you say that?! I already told you I did!"

Preview 3 for Chapter 15

"I came to visit you..."

"I missed you..."

Thankies:huggles you all:


End file.
